Verloren
by Argentum
Summary: Sie haben den Krieg verloren, oder? Vielleicht.Nach einer großen Schlacht auf den Gründen von Hogwarts finden sich unsere Freunde als Sklaven verkauft in verschiedenen Haushalten wieder.Alle?Nein, Harry wurde in letzter Sekunde gerettet.Mit neunen Verbünd
1. Chapter 1

Verloren

Autor: argentum.canis

Rating: P16-Slash – P18-Slash

Beta: Suche jemanden der es auf sich nimmt meine Geschichten noch einmal durchliest.

Genere: Romantik, Lemon, Shounen-Ai, Darkfic (im mittleren Teil)

Paare: Severus Snape x Harry Potter  
Sirius Black x Remus Lupin  
(Hauptverbindungen)  
Lucius Malfoy x Sirius Black  
Severus Snape x Tom Riddle  
Remus Lupin x andere Werewölfe

Inhalt:

Sie haben den Krieg verloren, oder?  
Vielleicht.  
Nach einer großen Schlacht auf den Gründen von Hogwarts finden sich unsere Freunde als Sklaven verkauft in verschiedenen Haushalten wieder.  
Alle?  
Nein, Harry wurde in letzter Sekunde gerettet.  
Mit neunen Verbündeten, muss er nun versuchen seine Familie und Freunde aus den Klauen der Todessern befreien.  
Wird er es schaffen?  
Oder wird er scheitern und Lord Voldemort entgültig den Sieg über lassen.

Zeit: letztes Schuljahr und folgende Jahre

Disclaimer/Erklärung:

Alle Original Charaktere, Tränke, Zaubersprüche und Orte gehören J.K. Rowling. Andere Charaktere und Orte sind entweder meiner freien Fantasie entsprungen oder ich werde hinzufügen aus welchem Buch/Film sie sind.

Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mir sagt was ihr von der Geschichte halltet.  
Noch viel Spaß beim LESEN.

Kapitel 1  
Geschichte  
Konnte man es verhindern?

Sie hatten verloren. Nach all dem was sie getan hatten nach all dem was sie verloren hatten.

Um nur einige zu nennen.

Sirius Black. Er verlor nicht nur seine Freunde und seinen Partner, nein, er verlor ebenfalls 12 Jahre seines Lebens, als er unschuldig wegen Mord und Verrat in Askaban verbrachte.

Remus Lupin, Familie, Freunde und Partner.

Lily und James Potter, Familie, Freunde, ihr eigenes leben und die Chance ihren Sohn aufwachsen zu sehen.

Und zuletzt als letztes Opfer des ersten Krieges mit dem selbst ernannten Lord „Voldemort", Harry Potter, Familie, Paten und die Chance auf eine glückliche Kindheit.

Natürlich gab es auch andere Opfer doch alle auf zu zahlen würde den Rahmen dieser Geschichte sprengen. Doch nun last uns doch kurz zurück zum Anfang sehen, ob all dies was passiert ist zu verhindern gewesen wäre.

Es begann vor gut 70 Jahren, wenn nicht 80, als sich die Hexe Merope, ein Mitglied der Gaunt Familie in den Muggel Tom Riddle verliebte. Ihre Familie, seit der Zeit der Gründung Hogwarts sogenannte _„Reinblüter", _Erben des mächtigen Gründers Salazar Slytherin, jedoch verboten es ihr Vater, dass sie sich mit Tom traf.

Nicht das dieser ein Interesse an der Hexe hatte.

Durch Liebestränke wurden er dazugebracht mit Merope durch zu brennen, doch diese konnte ihren Liebsten nicht unter dessen Einfluss lassen. Jedoch freigegeben und wissend was Merope war verlies er die bereits schwangere Hexe.

Verloren und mit gebrochenem herzen gebar sie einen Sohn welchen sie nach seinem Vater _„Tom" _und nach seinem Großvater _„Vorlost" _nannte weiterhin den Familien Namen _„Riddle" _gab Sie selbst starb nicht lange nach dem sie ihm seinen Namen gegen hatte im Kindsbett.

Aus diesem Grund wuchs Tom in einem Waisenhaus auf, worin er als ungewöhnlicher Junge, _„Freak"_, gemieden wurde.

Mit 11 Jahren erfuhr er, das er ein Zauberer war und kam nach Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Dort in ein Haus sortiert welches als dunkel galt und auf den Status des Blutes achtete Scharte er sich Anhänger um sich und vergrub sich immer tiefer in die dunkle Magie.

Seinen ersten Mord beging er indirekt mit 15 Jahren, als er eine Mitschülerin mit einem Basilisken tötete.

Angetrieben von dieser ihm nicht angelasteten tat ermordete Tom seinen Vater mit dessen Familie und gab die Schuld seinem Onkel Morfin noch bevor er Hogwarts mit einer Auszeichnung verlies.

Nach seinem Abschluss nahm er den Namen und Titel an, welchen er unter seinen _„Freunden" _in Hogwarts benutzte, Lord Voldemort, ein Anagramm seines wahren Namens.

Durch die schlechte Behandlung durch die Leitung des Waisenhauses und die Ablehnung seines Vaters hasste Tom Muggel so sehr, dass er begann sie zu töten um sich an ihnen zu rächen. So, begann er den ersten Krieg unter dem Vorwand der Reinigung des Blutes.

Welcher durch einen einjährigen Jungen, Harry Potter, beendet wurde.

Voldemort, von einer nur halb gehörten Prophezeiung angetrieben, versuchte ihn zu töten. Jedoch überlebte Harry den Angriff und bannte Voldemort für 13 Jahre von seinem Körper.

Der von nun an _„Junge der Überlebte"_ genannte Junge wurde als Waise zu seiner Tante und seinem Onkel gebracht welche ihn zögernd annahmen.

Jedoch behandelten sie den Jungen fast wie die alten reinblütigen Familien ihre Hauselfen.

In Hogwarts angekommen wählte der Junge, das Haus Gryffindor über dem von Slytherin welches ihm das Herz eines Löwen entwickeln lies, sein Verstand blieb aber der Verstand einer Schlange. Dies nutzte er aber nur selten bis zu seinem 14. Lebensjahrs.

In diesem Jahr wurde Harry gezwungen den Tod eines Mitschülers mit an zu sehen und der Wiedergeburt Voldemort's als „Ehrengast" bei zu wohnen. Von diesem Zeitpunkt an Versucht Voldemort jedes kommende Jahr Harry zu töten.

Was nicht heißen sollte er hatte es früher nicht versucht, aber nun wurde es auch der Öffentlichkeit bewusst, das Lord Voldemort ein Auge auf den _„Jungen der Überlebte"_ geworfen hat.

Bis zu Harry's letztem Schuljahr in welchem der Finale Kampf auf Leben und Tot zwischen Gut und Böse statt fand und von unseren Helden verloren wurde.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2  
Und wieder liegt er vor mir  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Die Schule hatte erst vor drei Monaten begonnen. Und dennoch war Severus Snape unruhig. Der Dunkle Lord hatte bereits seit Wochen keine Zusammenkumpft seiner Untertanen mehr verlangt.

Dies allein schrie nach Ärger, großem Ärger.

Es war zu ruhig, im vergangenen Monat hatte es keine einzige Sichtung des Dunklen Mals, dem grünen Totenschädel mit der Schlangenzunge gegeben, welches jeder fürchtete über seinem Haus zu finden.

Auch hat es kaum Leichen zu finden gegeben, nein, es sind nur immer wieder Hexen und Zauberer verschwunden.

Selbst Ordenmitglieder wie Arabella Fig und Dädalus Diggel wurden als vermisst und viele mussten sich in Deckung begeben um sich in Sicherheit zu apparieren, weil sie sich verfolgt fühlten.

,Ich halte das nicht mehr aus, Was hat dieses Schlangengesicht nur vor?', dachte Severus Snape während seiner Unterrichtsstunde mit einer Gryffindor/Slytherin Klasse der siebten Jahrgangsstufe.

Letztes Jahr hatten zu viele Schüler die Prüfung in Zaubertränkekunde bestanden und so hatte Severus wieder zwei Verschiedene Klassen. Welches ihn zwar Freude bereitete, was er natürlich nicht zeigte, ihm aber dennoch arbeit machten.

So wie er nun in Gedanken versunken war, übersah der Professor den Schüler, der den Wolfsbann bei hoher Hitze in den Kessel warf.

BANG!

Der Kessel explodierte mit einer Wucht, die den Schüler und auch den Professor mit sich riss. Beide wurden gegen die Wand des Klassenzimmers geschleudert.

Die Klasse wurde Totenstill als der Professor und Klassenkammerad nun bewusstlos am Boden lagen.

Erst nach wenigen Augenblicken sprang ein Junge mit schwarzen kurzen, strubbeligen, Haaren und grünen, mit einer Brille gerahmten, Augen auf und lief auf die Gefallenen zu.

Nach einer kurzen Überprüfung der Vitalwerte, sah der Junge auf und richtete sich an die Klasse

"Löscht die Feuer unter euren Kesseln, packt eure Sachen zusammen und verschwindet. Hermine, Ron ihr nehmt Neville mit in den Krankenflügel und sagt Madam Pomfrey bescheid, das ich mich um den Professor kümmere. Sie soll bitte später zu seinen Zimmern kommen."

Seine beiden Freunde nickten nur, sie hatten bereits bemerkt, dass sich ihr Freund immer mehr für den Professor interessierte.

Gerade als sie Neville aus dem Klassenzimmer trugen und ihr Freund den Professor in seine privat Räume levitieren wollte schallte eine Stimme durch den Raum.

"Potter, lass den Professor in ruhe. Er wird bestimmt begeistert sein, dass es du bist, der sich um ihn kümmert."

"Halts maul Malfoy. Ich hab nicht gesehen, dass du dich als Hilfe angeboten hast."

Dies lies dem hochnäsigen Jungen aussehen wie ein Goldfisch.

Ohne Malfoy noch weiter zu beachten levitierte Harry den Professor durch sein Büro in seine privaten Räume.

Er selbst war nur einmal hier gewesen, als er den Professor nach einer Todesserversammlung, die er durch seine Verbindung zwischen Voldemort und mit ansehen musste, blutverschmiert und mit gebrochenen Knochen zu seinen Räumen begleitet hatte.

Und nun als er seinen Professor wieder den steifen Schulumhang abnahm und ihn vorsichtig ins Bett legte kamen die Erinnerungen zurück.

--------------------------------Rückblick in letzte Schuljahr-------------------------------------------

Harry war gerade von einer Vision von Voldemort und seinen Todessern aufgewacht und befand sich im Augenblick sich übergebend vor der Kloschüssel. Tom hatte es für witzig gehalten ihm zu zeigen, was er mit einem "Verräter" machen würde.

Nach noch einem Moment richtete er sich auf und mit einem flicken seines Zauberstabs war Harry angezogen.

Und als er nun so da stand wurde ihm auch überhaupt bewusst, was er gesehen hatte.

Der Todesser den Voldemort als freiwilligen Demonstranten benannt hatte um, seinen neuen Rekruten, zu zeigen wie er sich Verräter bestrafen würde, war sein Zaubertranklehrer, Professor Snape gewesen.

Harry machte sich sofort auf seinen Tarnumhang zu holen und sich nach draußen, zum apparierplatz des Professors zu schleichen.

Nach kurzem durchstöbern seines Koffers fand er seinen geliebten Tarnumhang, ein Erbstück seines Vaters, auch und machte sich auf den Weg durch Hogwarts lange Korridoren und hohen Treppen zur Eingangshalle ohne auf Probleme zu stoßen.

"Mauh!"

Mrs. Norris.

Harry hielt die Luft an. War Filch auch in der Nähe?

Nein, er hörte nichts als das leise tapsen einer Katze.

Den Tarnumhang abnehmend ging er in die Hocke.

"Norris, ich bin hier.", wisperte Harry und holte eine kleine Maus aus seiner Tasche hervor, die er immer dabei hatte, wenn er nach der Sperrstunde noch den Gemeinschaftsraum verlies. Wer sagte, dass es nur Menschen waren, die bestechlich seien.

In seinem letztem Schuljahr hatte er Mrs. Norris vor einem von Hagrit's Haustieren gerettet und seit dem waren sie gute Freunde, na ja, wenn es eine Maus als Belohnung für's stillhalten gab.

"Mauh!"

"Na, das schmeckt nicht war?", grinste Harry als die Katze die Maus verschlang.

"Norry, ich brauche deine Hilfe, Professor Snape ist wahrscheinlich verletzt und braucht meine Hilfe, aber du kennst ihn ja. Kannst du dein Herrchen in einen anderen Teil des Schlosses bringen?"

Harry wusste, dass die Katze eine wenn auch nur schwache magische Fähigkeit hatte und diese war, eine telepatische Verbindung mit ihrem Herrn aufzunehmen. Und so war es auch diesmal, Mrs Norris nickte leicht und rannte in die andere Richtung davon.

Harry hingegen öffnete die Schultore ein wenig um hinaus in die Nacht und zu dem Platz zu schleichen, an dem Professor Snape erscheinen würde.

Der Wald lag still und friedlich vor sich als Harry auf den Professor wartete, doch dies war nur eine trügerische Ruhe. Ein heulen durch brach die Stille und der junge Zauberer blickte auf nur um einen großen Klumpen in seinem Hals formen zu spüren.

VOLLMOND

Den hatte er in seiner Eile zu Snape zu kommen ganz vergessen.

,Hoffentlich hat Remus den Wolfsbann getrunken. Ich will keine Wiederholung meines dritten Schuljahres. Diesmal hab ich keinen Zeitumkehrer oder Hermine um mich zu retten.', dachte Harry und sah sich weiter um.

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde erschien der Professor endlich, auf der kleinen Lichtung, am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes. Blut verklebte seine Haare und seine Kleidung war davon durchtränkt.

Als Harry auf ihn zutrat bemerkte er, dass der linke arm sowie das rechte Bein in einem Merkwürdigen Winkel abstanden, doch all dies verblasste als er die Hände seines Professors erblickte.

Die Hände waren als diese kaum noch zu erkennen. Die rechte Hand war ein fleischiges rot bis schwarz, man konnte das verbrannte Fleisch bis zu Harry hinauf riechen. An seiner linken Hand waren sicher alle Knochen gebrochen.

Harry stockte der Atem.

,Wie konnte Voldemort das nur tun? Sn...Severus war doch nicht aufgeflogen, oder? Nein, ich hätte es gespürt, wenn Voldemort vor Wut gekocht hätte. Aber... aber weshalb sollte er die Hände seines Zaubertrankmeisters so verletzen? Was hat Severus getan, was ihm so missfallen hat um so etwas zu verdienen?'

,NICHTS Potter! Wie kommst du nur auf den Gedanken? Apropo Schnapp aus ihnen und komm Severus zu Hilfe.', schrie seine kleine Stimme der Vernunft.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und kniete neben seinen Professor auf den Boden. Wobei er sich fragte warum niemand hier war um den Professor zu helfen. Oder ihn wenigstens ins Schloss bringt.

"Professor? Professor Snape können sie mich hören?"

"Ah!", Severus schrie vor schmerzen auf als Harry ihn nur leicht aus der Schulter berührte.

,Wie kann ich ihn nur Schmerzfrei in sein Zimmer bringen?', fragte sich Harry.

"Professor, haben sie einen Zaubertrank bei sich der die Schmerzen lindert?"

Severus blickte auf und schreckte zurück, er hatte niemanden erwartet, der auf ihn wartete.

"Professor?"

"A...an... mei...nem Gür...tel.", röchelte der verletzte Mann.

Und so suchte Harry erst mit den Augen um seinem Lehrer später nur wenig Schmerzen zuzufügen, wenn er die Tränke vom Gürtel entfernte.

Sie waren leicht zu finden und durch einen Zauber geschützt, der ihnen das Zerbrechen, während der Folter von Professor Snape, unmöglich gemacht hatte. Sie hatten alles Intakt überstanden.

Harry verzog grimmig die Lippen, hätte es denn nicht sein Lehrer sein können, der alles unbeschert überstanden hätte?

Vorsichtig und auf seine gebrochenen Gliedmaßen achtend drehte er Severus um und Legte dessen Kopf auf seinen Schoß. Mit einer Hand hielt er die Zaubertrankphiole seinem Professor an den Mund und mit der anderen strich er ihm vorsichtig den Hals auf und ab um ihm zum Schlucken zu animieren.

"Gleich geht es wieder ein wenig."

Versuchte Harry seinen Professor zu trösten, welchem nun schon vor Schmerzen die Tränen in den Augen standen.

Warum? Harry hatte keine Ahnung weshalb er, Harry Potter, Fluch im Leben des Professors half und trotzdem wie er ihn nun hier liegen sah konnte er nicht anders und musste helfen.

"Professor ich muss sie ins Schloss bringen. Es ist zu kalt hier draußen und außerdem noch Vollmond, ich kann nicht auf einen Lehrer warten oder sogar einen holen. Ich werde es mit einer Trage versuchen, wenn sie einen besseren Zauber kennen der ihnen die Schmerzen erspart sagen sie es mir bitte, sir.", erklärte Harry.

Er fühlte sich besser dabei dem Professor alles was er tat zu erklären und nicht mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen, wie er es normal tun würde. Severus hatte heute Abend schon genug gelitten.

"Stupur. Nimm Stupur. M...meine Räume. Sie s..sind hinter einer Tür in m...meinem Büro. Password ,S...salaz..zar'. Bitte... nicht... Krankenflügel."

Severus konnte sich vor Schmerzen kaum noch wach halten um dem Jungen zu sagen, dass er nicht in den Krankenflügel gebracht werden.

"Ich werde mich um sie kümmern.", versprach Harry.

,Potter?'

Das konnte nicht sein, von allen Schülern, die ihn hätten finden können, geschweige den von Lupin, musste es ausgerechnet Potter sein? Severus konnte es nicht fassen. Doch so war es.

"Stupur.", sprach Harry, den Zauberstab auf den Professor gerichtet.

Dieser sackte sofort zusammen und Harry verwandelte einen Stein in eine Liege, auf diese levitierte er dann Severus und brachte ihn zum Schloss hinauf.

Harry wunderte sich warum der Schulleiter nicht schon bei ihnen war, sonst wusste er doch auch immer wann er mysteriös erscheinen musste.

,Typisch, wenn man einen Lehrer brauchen könnte sind sie alle natürlich im Bett und schlafen. So was von typisch.'

Den Professor mit Gefühl durch die Gänge dirigierend machte sich Harry auf den Weg hinunter in die Kerker des Schlosses und zu den privaten Zimmern.

In Snape's Büro angekommen dauerte es ein wenig bis er die versteckte Tür fand, doch als er sie fand lächelte er kühl.

Es war ein lebensgroßes Portrait von Salazar Slytherin.

"Salazar.", sagte Harry das Passwort, doch das Portrait wollte nicht öffnen.

"Du denkst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich einen Knaben wie dich in die Gemächer des Zaubertrankmeisters lasse.", zischte das Portrait.

"Lord Slytherin lassen sie mich ein. Der Meister der Tränke ist von eurem Erben schwer verletzt worden.", zischte Harry zurück.

Da schaute Salazar nicht schlecht als er eine Antwort nicht nur in seiner Lieblingssprache bekam, nein, auch noch in der richtigen Tonlage. Doch die Sicht seines Schützlings lies ihn sofort zur Seite schwingen und Einlass gewähren.

"Gib gut auf meine kleine Schlange acht, Schlangensohn.", gab er Harry noch auf den Weg bevor er sich selbst auf den Weg in ein Bild in Severus Schlafzimmer machte.

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und brachte Severus dieses Zimmer.

Dort legte Harry seinen Professor auf die Laken. Bedacht seine Verletzungen nicht noch zu verschlimmern zog er ihm dann die Kleidung aus, oder zu mindestens versuchte er es bis Salazar sich einschaltete.

"Bist du jetzt ein Zauberer oder nicht?"

"Schon aber ich bin noch in der Ausbildung wie ihr sicher schon gesehen habt, Lord Slytherin. Wir haben Medi-zaubern nicht mehr als reguläres Schulunterrichtsfach. So bevor ich noch mehr schaden anrichte werde ich es lieber auf die Muggel weise machen.", knirschte Harry.

Er hatte mehr als genug Probleme ohne einen Nörgelnden Gründer zu haben, der ihm über die Schulter schaut und ihm dann nicht einmal die nötigen Zaubersprüche sagt, die es gibt. So versucht Harry einen Zauber der die Umhange seines Professors verschwinden lassen sollte und es klappte auch, leider nur etwas zu gut, da alle Kleidungsstücke verschwanden.

Schnell bedeckte der Junge die Blöße seines Lehrers mit einem Handtuch und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihn.

"Eluo."

Und mit diesem Zauber reinigte Harry seinen Professor so gut es ihm nur Möglich war.

,Was hat Madam Pomfrey immer gesagt, wenn sie wissen wollte mit was ich mich wieder in den Krankenflügel gelandet habe? Ah genau.'

"Medicor."

Ein Bogen Pergament erschien vor Harry und füllte sich rasch mit all den Verletzungen die sein Professor hatte und wie schon vermutet war vom einfachem Blauen Fleck bis zu verletzten Organen alles vorhanden. Doch ein einziges Wort brachte Harry ins wanken. Er selbst hatte es in der Vision gesehen, doch es nun schwarz auf weiß auf dem Pergament zu haben machte es um so viel mehr realer. ,Verletzungen des Analkanals'

,Vergewaltigt, sein Professor wurde vergewaltigt.'

Mit solchen Verletzungen konnte er nicht umgehen, er brauchte professionelle Hilfe.

Madam Pomfrey.

Harry stand auf und ging zum Kaminfeuer um dann nach einer Prise Flopuder seinen Kopf ins Feuer zu stecken.

"Madam Pomfrey Hogwarts Krankenflügel."

Nach dem üblichen schwindelerregenden Gefühle in der Magengegend sah er den Krankenflügel vor sich.

"Madam Pomfrey, es ist ein Notfall.", rief Harry so laut er nur konnte.

Murmelnd und noch im Schlafrock gekleidet, kam der Drache des Krankenflügels aus seinen Privatzimmern.

"Mr. Potter was denken sie sich dabei mitten in der Nacht die Ruhe meines Krankenflügels zu stören?"

"Madam es tut mir leid, aber Professor Snape ist schwer verletzt in seinen Zimmern. Kommen sie bitte schnell."

Die Medi-Hexe schaute sich nicht lange um, packte ihre Notfalltasche und mit einem ,Severus Snape, Hogwarts, Wohnzimmer' war sie schon bei Harry.

"Ich frage erst gar nicht wie sie hierher gekommen sind. Wo ist der Professor?"

"In seinem Schlafzimmer, ich habe bereits das Blut abgewaschen und einen Scan seines Körpers durchgeführt. Hier ist das Ergebnis.", sagte Harry und überreichte der Medi-Hexe das Pergament mit den Verletzungen.

Poppy Pomfrey konnte nur schlucken als sie die lange Liste in den Händen hielt. Es würde eine lange Nacht werden und es würde auch noch einige Tage dauern bis sie Severus alleine lassen könnte. Doch sie machte sich auf die Verletzungen zu versorgen.

Nach guten vier Stunden waren alle Wunden versorgt und Severus in einen Heilschlaf versetzt. Poppy setzte sich erschöpft auf einen Stuhl neben den Zaubertrankmeister.

Harry, der sich während der ganzen Zeit in der Pomfrey sich um den Professor gekümmert hat ruhig gehalten hat, sprach auf: "Wird er wieder der alte werden?"

"Das weiß man nie Harry. Kannst du dich noch einwenig um ihn kümmern?", fragte sie und Harry war sofort damit einverstanden.

Und so verbrachte er seine nächsten zwei Wochen damit seinen Lehrer gesund zu pflegen, was bei seinem Temperament nicht immer einfach war.

---------------------------Ende des Rückblickes---------------------------------

Ja, so war das gewesen und nun befanden sie sich wieder in einer ähnlichen Lage, der Professor wird sich freuen.

"Hallo Harry, Miss Granger hat mir gesagt, dass du Hilfe brauchst.", sagte eine Stimme hinter ihm.

"Ja, eine Kesselexplosion hat ihn mit sich gerissen, Poppy. Ich denke nicht das ihm was fehlt aber sicher ist sicher, nicht?", grinste Harry seine gute Freundin an.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoffe es hat euch gefallen.  
Ich würde mich sehr über eure Meinung freuen.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3  
Erinnerungen, Break down und Entscheidungen

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry saß nun schon zwei Tage an der Seite von Severus, ohne dass dieser aufgewacht war und Harry begann sich Sorgen zu machen.

‚_Es war doch nur eine Explosion wie wir sie öfters im Unterricht haben. Er müsste doch bereits aufgewacht sein und wenn auch nur für ein paar Minuten.'_, dachte Harry.

_Er wartete durch Knie tiefes Wasser, er wusste nicht mehr wer er selbst war, nur noch das er schon seit einer Ewigkeit hier war._

_Er wollte loslassen. Sich einfach treiben lassen und darauf warten bis ihn die Unendliche schwärze Verschlang._

_Doch irgendetwas lies ihn innehalten. Er hatte das Gefühl noch gebraucht zu werden. Das Gefühl, das jemand auf der anderen Seite auf ihn wartete und so nahm er den Weg wieder auf. Schritt um Schritt in Richtung Bewusstsein._

„Severus, du hast schon soviel erlebt und durchlebt, du wirst dich doch nicht von einer Zaubertrankexplosion unterkriegen lassen. Komm schon Sev, wach auf, du machst mir hier wirklich Angst."

‚**_Severus, Sev wach auf!',_** _rief eine Stimme durch die Dunkelheit. Aufwachen? Er war doch wach, oder?_

„Severus ich bin's Harry. Wach auf Schulleiter Dumbledore und die anderen Professoren machen sich um dich sorgen."

‚… **_ich bin's Harry. … Dumbledore… andere Professoren… sorgen.'_** _Harry Potter? Er macht sich sorgen um mich?_

_Und Albus, Vater, auch er macht sich sorgen. Aufwachen. Ich muss aufwachen._

Harry legte sich gerade auf die Matratze, die er sich aus einer Feder verwandelt hatte, als Severus anfing sich zu bewegen.

Sofort war Harry an seiner Seite.

„Severus, mach die Augen auf, ich weis das du es tun kannst.", flehte Harry.

Es dauerte weitere zehn Minuten von Harry in denen er hoffte und bangte bis Severus Snape seine Augen öffnete.

Blinzelnd um nicht geblendet zu werden blickte er sich um, nur um zu erkennen, dass er in seinen Schlafzimmer lag und Harry Potter über sich gebeugt hatte.

Er versuchte dem Jungen eine sarkastische Bemerkung entgegen zu werfen doch sein Hals gab nur ein röcheln von sich. Beschämt über seine Hilflosigkeit drehte er seinen Kopf zur Seite.

Harry hingegen hatte das Problem sofort erkannt und summierte ein Glas, welches er mit einem kurzen schwenken seines Zauberstabes und dem Wort _‚Aqua'_ mit Wasser füllte.

Danach hob er mit einer Hand vorsichtig den Kopf des Professors an, welcher sich wieder zu ihm drehte und gab ihm schluckweise Wasser zu trinken.

Nach dem er nichts mehr trinken konnte drehte der Professor den Kopf wieder in die andere Richtung.

‚_Du da ist die Erinnerung an letztes Jahr wieder.'_, dachte Harry.

-----------------------------------Rückblick----------------------------------------------

Es waren nun fünf Tage vergangen seit Professor Snape von dem Todesser treffen zurück kam. Er selbst aber war erst vor zwei Tagen aufgewacht und lag nun bandagiert und mit seinen eigenen Zaubertränken vertonet im Bett. Dies aber war nicht einmal so schlimm, ein bezahlter Urlaub von seiner Arbeit als Lehrer und Spion, doch dies hieß, das er Zeit hatte nach zudenken, was ihm wiederfahren ist.

Noch immer konnte er die Hände der Todesser fühlen, wie sie ihn begrabschten und ihm die Kleider vom Leib… Nein, er konnte nicht wieder daran denken. Er würde verrückt werden.

KLOPF, KLOPF

‚_Potter, was macht der schon wieder hier? Ich will niemanden seh'n, ich will nicht, dass mich jemand so sieht.'_, dachte Severus panisch, als er bemerkte, das Tränen sein Gesicht herunter liefen.

KLOPF, KLOPF

‚_Nein, geh' weg.'_

Severus versucht sich in eine Fötusposition zusammen zu ziehen um wenig Angriffsfläche zu bieten, doch durch die Schmerzen in seinem ganzen Körper gelang ihm dies nur mühsam.

Nach dem Harry gut fünf Minuten draußen vor der Tür gewartet hatte öffnete er einfach die Tür. Er hatte von Professor Dumbledore und Madame Pomfrey den Auftrag erhalten, sich um den verletzten Professor zu kümmern.

Um seine Noten machten sie sich keine Sorgen, denn nach der fast fatalen Attacke auf das Ministerium, in seinem 5. Schuljahr hatte Harry in den Sommerferien seine Noten bis zum Klassenbesten hinaufgejagt. Nun war er mit seiner besten Freundin Hermine Granger und Draco Malfoy auf gleichem stand als Jahrgangs beste.

Als er nun eintrat fand er seinen Professor auf dem Bett zusammengerollt, was ihm sicher Schmerzen bereiten musste.

‚_Sturer Kerl, wenn ihm was nicht passt sollte er es doch sagen.'_, dachte sich Harry.

Jedoch gleich darauf schämte er sich für den Gedanken, Snape hatte schreckliches erlebt, da war es kein Wunder, wenn er niemanden mehr vertraute.

Kopfschüttelnd beschloss er eine seiner vielen Sonderfähigkeiten, wie er sie nannte, zu benutzen.

Als Erbe Ravenclaws war er ein Telepath und so versuchte er Professor Dumbledore um rat zu suchen, was er mit Professor Snape tun sollte.

_ Versuche sein Vertrauen zu erlangen, aber bedenke Harry, einen weiteren Vertrauensbruch wird er nicht mehr überstehen. _

_ Er geht nicht wieder zurück oder? _

_ Er wird darauf bestehen. _

_ Dann tun sie was dagegen. _

_ Ich möchte ja, Harry, aber was? _

Darauf hatte Harry auch keine Antwort, so beendete er seine Verbindung mit Dumbledore und konsentrierte sich auf den Professor im Bett.

_ Ich will nicht, dass er mich in diesem Zustand sieht. Er ist wie sein Vater, er wird sich über mich lustig machen und es seinen kleinen Freunden schmackhaft und mit Freuden erzählen wie schwach Hogwarts Zaubertrankmeister wirklich ist. _

Harry machte große Augen, nicht nur konnte er die Gedanken von seinem Professor hören und seine Gefühle spüren, aber Snape dachte, dass er mit all dem was er über ihn wusste hausieren geh'n würde.

„Ich denke nicht, dass sie schwach sind Professor. Im Gegenteil ich habe noch niemanden kennen gelernt, der mehr Mut aufweist als sie. Und ich werde ganz sicher nicht meinen Freunden von ihrer Lage erzählen.", sprach Harry.

Severus erstarrte. Hatte er seine Gedanken unbewusst ausgestrahlt? Oh Nein, dass konnte nicht sein, ein Verlust über seine Okklumence Kräfte wären sein Tod.

Langsam und Vorsichtig um selbst nicht noch mehr schmerzen zuzufügen legte er nicht noch mehr Schmerzen zuzufügen legte er sich wieder auf den Rücken.

„Nein, sie haben ihre Gedanken nicht zu mir gesendet. Ich glaube ich sollte etwas erklären und während ich dies mache, habe ich etwas Suppe für sie."

Mit dem schwenkte er seinen Zauberstab und levitierte seinen Lehrer in eine sitzende Position und platzierte noch zwei Kissen hinter dessen Rücken um ihn aufrecht zu halten ohne den _„wingardium liviosar"_ nicht aufrecht halten zu müssen.

Danach platzierte Harry ein Tablett aus dem Krankenflügel über seinen Schoss, diese schwebten in einer angenehmen Höhe über den Patienten und zeigte somit Severus die klare Brühe die ihm Poppy verordnet hatte.

Severus zuckte zusammen, als Harry den Zauberstab auf ihn richtete. Er hoffte Harry würde es als ruckartige Bewegung des Zaubers hallten. Selbst, schimpfte er sich über seine Unfähigkeit seinen Körper unter Kontrolle zu hallten und seinen Gedankengang, das Harry Potter ihn verletzen wollte.

Er verstand was Harry sagte und seine Neugier war geweckt, was die Erklärung wohl beinhaltete.

Ein knurren seins Magens lies ihn nach dem Löffel greifen und er versuchte mit der rechten Hand, welche weniger schwer verletzt war, ihn zitternd zu seinem Mund zu führen.

Harry sah dies, nahm Severus den Löffel aus der Hand und begann ohne darauf ein zu gehen seinen Professor zu füttern.

Die Tage zuvor hatte Severus nur Zaubertränke zu sich genommen, welche als Ersatz für die Nahrung diente die er nicht essen konnte, doch auf Dauer war es nicht möglcih sich von diesen Zaubertränken zu ernähren.

_ Gefüttert von einem Gryffindor, doch nach dem was ich getan habe, sollte ich froh sein das ich irgend etwas bekomme. _

‚_Nicht beachten, nur nicht beachten.'_, schoss es wie ein Mantra durch Harry's Kopf.

Beide beendeten Severus Abendessen schweigend und nachdem Dobby das Tablett weggeräumt hatte setzte sich Harry in einen Sessel, den er sich aus einer Feder von Hedwig, seiner Eule, verwandelt hatte.

„Nun gut, ich bin ihnen eine Erklärung schuldig. Der Grund dafür, dass ich ihre Gedanken erfassen kann ist, dass ich Rowena Ravenclaws Erbe bin. Sie war eine der ersten bekennenden Telepaten der Zauberer Welt. Dies ist auch der Grund warum ich um ihre Verletzungen wusste. Es war nicht Professor Dumbledore der mir den Auftrag gab sich um sie zu kümmern, ich selbst war es, der Professor Dumbledore gesagt hat, dass ich mich um sie kümmere, ich selbst Professor Snape. Dies ist auch der Grund warum sie noch hier sind. Poppy wollte sie im Krankenflügel für Beobachtung, doch hätte es komisch ausgesehen, wenn ich mich dort um sie kümmerte. Ich habe mir das Sofa als Bett genommen, hoffe es stört nicht, auch wenn's schon zu spät ist dafür um Erlaubnis zu bitten.", versuchte Harry zu scherzen.

_ Erbe Rowena Ravenclaw? Wie kann das möglich sein. Er ist ein Ravenclaw aber er trägt das Wappen Gryffindors. _

Severus war während der Ausführung weiß geworden noch weißer als normal und er begann zu schwitzen.

_ Er kann meine Gedanken hören? _

Dies war ein beängstigender Gedanke für einen Menschen der nicht als Misstrauen und Verrat kannte.

„Ja, ich weiß, ist kein angenehmer Gedanke doch ich gebe ihnen mein Wort als Zauberer so wie mein Wort durch meine Magie verstärkt, dass ich es nur mache wenn es absolut nötig ist. Das ich es jetzt mache hat nur etwas damit zu tun, dass meine Schutzschilde durch die Vision mit Voldemort beschädigt wurden. Es wird nur noch zwei Tage dauern bis ich sie wieder aufgebaut habe. Ich versuch nicht all zu oft die Kontrolle zu verlieren."

„Du hast… Du weißt…", versuchte Severus zu sagen, doch ihrgendetwas ließ ihn immer wieder stoppen.

„Ich weis, was sie dir angetan haben.", half Harry.

Severus saß auf und blickte Harry bedächtig an. Er wusste was die Todesser mit ihm gemacht haben, es spielte keine Rolle mehr was er tat.

Und mit diesem Gedanken setzte er sich auf und machte sich daran seine Kleidung von seinem Körper zu entfernen.

Harry konnte es erst nicht fassen was Severus da vor ihm veranstaltete, doch als er begriff was Severus vor hatte drehte sich ihm fast der Magen um.

Severus bot ihm, Harry Potter, den Sohn seines Erzrivalen, seinen Körper an und als Gegenleistung dafür verlangte er sein Schweigen.

Wie konnte man Severus nur so brechen, fragte sich Harry, als er nach Severus griff.

‚_Gut er geht darauf ein. Ich kann ihn nicht mit diesem Geheimnis allein herumlaufen lassen. Er wird es weiter erzählen, wenn ich ihm nicht das gebe, was er will.'_, dachte Severus.

‚_Es ist bald vorbei, mach nur die Beine breit genug und es wird auch nicht so weh tun.'_

Severus war überrascht wenn er fühlte, das Harry ihm sein Shirt wieder anzog und verwirrt blickte Severus zu Harry auf.

_ Was willst du damit mein Geheimnis sicher ist? _

Harry blickte Severus in die Augen und sandte: _Dein Geheimnis ist sicher bei mir. Ich weiß noch mehr über das, was du für den Orden des Phoenix aufgegeben hast, selbst das was nicht einmal Professor Dumbledore weiß. _

Severus zuckte wieder zusammen, als er die Fremde Stimme in seinem Kopf hörte.

_ Keine Angst, ich kann deine Gedanken jetzt nur noch wahrnehmen, wenn du sie speziell an mich denkst, oder ich ein Link zwischen uns aufbaue. Severus, ich bin kein Todesser noch bist du einer, du hast all das hinter dir gelassen. Ich werde nicht soweit sinken als dir weh zu tun. _

Harry stricht Severus eine Träne von der Wage. Dieser lehnte in die freundliche und leichte Berührung um die enthaltene Wärme in sich auf zu nehmen.

Harry stand auf und wollte gerade gehen, als er einen sanften Anstoß in seinem Kopf spürte. Er öffnete einen Link zu der Kraft die ihn ansprechen wollte und hörte ein leises: _ Bitte Bleib, lass mich nicht allein. _

Harry sah Severus an.

"Willst du wirklich, das ich bleibe?", fragte Harry, sich leicht zum Bett hin zu bewegend.

_ Bitte. _

„Ich glaube den link werde ich permanent machen, Professor, ihr habt eine leichtere Zeit das zu sagen, was sie wirklich meinen."

Und so legte sich Harry neben den Kopf des Hauses von Slytherin, mit einen leisen ‚_Accio Decke'_ hatte Harry seine Decke um sich zuzudecken, da er Severus immer noch seine Freiheit geben wollte und ihn nicht doch in Versuchung zu führen, den Plan von vorhin durchzuführen und ihn mit SEX zu bezahlen, damit er seine ‚Geheimnisse' nicht verriet.

‚Ob Professor Dumbledore weiß wie tief Severus von seinen Pflichten zerrissen wird.

Harry wusste es nicht, doch war es jetzt an zweiter Stelle.

Er schlang einen Arm um Severus und dieser versucht e sich noch mehr als zuvor an ihn heran zu kuscheln.

---------------------------------Rückblick Ende---------------------------------------

Der Morgen danach war unangenehm für Beide gewesen, doch trotz allem bis jetzt kam Harry nach den Treffen zu Severus um ihn in die Arme zu nehmen und ihn zu zeigen, das er nicht das Monster war, das er den Todessern vorspielen musste.

Dies war auch der Grund warum Harry jetzt nicht verstand warum sich Severus jetzt nicht helfen lies.

_ Kann nicht, Harry bitte. _

„Was kannst du nicht, Severus? Was bedrückt dich? Was doch offensichtlich ist, Tom hat dich seit zwei Monaten nicht mehr zu sich gerufen. Du bist besorgt was das hießt, nicht war?", Harry versucht langsam zu reden zu bringen.

Dabei benutzte er Voldemort's Geburtsnamen, er selbst weigerte sich vehement ihn Du-weißt-schon-wer, Der-dessen-Namen-nicht-genannt-werden-dar, oder Merlin bewahre der Schwarze Lord zu benützen.

Er hatte es nicht verdient Lord genannt zu werden und Harry fürchtete sich nicht ihn Voldemort zu nennen, doch aus Rücksicht auf seinen Freund hat er aufegeben ihn so zu nennen.

_ Nein, nicht der Schwar…warze Lord. I…ich… i… ich… ich kann nicht. _

Severus starrte mit glitzernden Augen an, nahm Harry's Hand und platzierte sie über seinen Unterleib und legte sie dort ab.

„Severus?"

_ Harry, bitte. Ich brauche deine Hilfe. _

Harry hatte viel über Traditionen und andere Sachen in der Zaubererwelt nachgelesen und unter anderem hatte er auch erfahren, dass Zauberer die Möglichkeit hatten ein Kind…

Und nun wurde vieles klar, das zurückgezogene Verhalten, das fast an Paranoia grenzende Verlangen, nicht auf Voldemort's schlechte Seite zu gelangen.

„Bist du schwanger, Sev?"

_ … , _

Severus war weiß wie Schnee geworden und blieb stumm.

„Sev, sag was, oder nicke, schüttle den Kopf aber tu was Sev.", flehte Harry.

Severus nickte und rollte sich wieder in einer Fötusform zusammen. Er zitterte am ganze Leib vor Angst. Angst vor was, fragte sich Harry als er auch schon die Antwort hören.

_ Lass mich nicht allein, bitte. _

Severus zitterte weiter, zusammen gerollt im Bett und als ich kurz aufstand brach er fast völlig zusammen.

„Shhh, Severus ich lass dich nicht allein.", versucht e ich seine Tränen zu stillen.

Severus klammerte sich an Harry als wäre er seine Lebenslinie, was er womöglich auch war.

Es dauerte eine geraume zeit bis sich Severus so wiet beruhigt hatte, das er einschlaffen konnte, doch selbst im Schlaf lies Severus Harry nicht aus seiner festen Umklammerung.

_ Professor Dumbledore? _

Harry baute eine Verbindung zum Schulleiter auf und wartete auf seine Antwort. Er würde nie einfach so hinein platzen.

_ Ja, Harry mein Junge? _

_ Ich bin bei Severus. _

_ Wurde er gerufen? _ Sorge schwang in Dumbledores Stimme mit, die er in seiner Gedankensprache nicht verstecken konnte.

_ Nein, aber er hat einen Nervenzusammenbruch. Er geht nicht mehr zurück. Können sie Ron und Hermine bescheid geben, dass ich es nicht in den Turm machen werde, weil ihr mir eine Aufgabe gegeben habt und bitte sagen sie Hermine, das Plan AV in Kraft tritt. Sie wird wissen was ich meine. _

_ Werde ich machen Harry. Pass gut auf meinen Sohn auf, mein Sohn. _

_ Das hört sich irgendwie komisch an. Gute Nacht, ach ja, ich würde gern mit Sirius und Remus reden, könnte ich sie Morgennachmittag sprechen? _

_ Werde es arrangieren. Gute Nacht mein Kind. _

Um Mitternacht lag das Schloss still, es war eingeschlafen, selbst die Hauselfen hatten sich schlafen gelegt.

Das Schloss schlief?

Nein, eine Person schlief nicht.

Harry Potter.

Der 18-jährige Junge lag wach und überlegte über seine Zukunft und die von Severus nach. Für ihn stand fest, das er Severus nicht alleine durch diese Zeit der Angst wandern lies. Er würde Severus als seinen Bond-mate nehmen. Niemand sollte etwas gegen ihn und das Kind sagen können und das Kind sollte in einer Liebenden Umgebung aufwachsen und nie das Gefühl haben allein etwas zu bewältigen, was zu groß für es war.

Das einzige Problem wird wohl sein Pate sein, er konnte ihn jetzt schon schreien hören, aber er würde Severus und das Kind aufnehmen. Ob das Kind nun seins war oder nicht, Severus war sein und so war das Kind das er unter dem Herzen trug auch Harry's.

Harry hoffte nur das Severus das Kind eines seiner Peiniger akzeptieren würde.

Doch die Tatsache, dass das Kind noch lebte war ein Anzeichen dafür das Severus das Kind behalten wollte

Harry hoffte nur für drei Sachen.

_Dass das Kind Gesund auf die Welt kam und nicht zu sehr nach dem Peiniger von Severus aussah._

Wobei es gab permanente Zaubertränke für Haarfarben Änderungen, Augenfarbenänderung und etc.

_Das Sirius und Remus das Band akzeptieren werden und das Sirius nicht ein halbes Jahr brauchen würde um sich zu entschuldigen, das er zuvor ausgerastet ist._

_Voldemort's Vernichtung_

Doch dazu müsste er selbst sehen, denn niemand anderes schien in der Lage zu sein, dem Krieg ein Ende zu setzen.

Und das schwor er sich und seiner nun wachsenden Familie.

Puh, wieder ein Kapitel abgeschlossen.

Und ja ich weiß, Sev ist ganz schön aus dem Charakter gefallen aber was soll's dies ist meine Geschichte und nach dem ich ihn durch diese Hölle geschickt habe hat er sich auch einmal einen Break down verdient.

Was er durch machen musste? Werde ich später verraten doch es ist nichts im Gegensatz, zu dem was er noch durch muss.

Freue mich schon auf eure Meinungen, schreibt bitte.


	4. Chapter 4

Es tut mir leid das es so lange gedauert hat aber ich hätte lernen sollen. Ja lernen eine Tugend die ich gerne besitzen wollte.

Weiterhin sollte ich euch einmal daran erinnern das mir nichts als der Plot der Geschichte gehört, auch mach ich hiermit leider kein Geld (was ich wirklich gebrauchen könnte) so seit meine Gäste und lest.

Kapitel 4

Missverständnis, Schreck, Aufklärung und eine Entscheidung  
(Ein aufregender Tag)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry wachte am nächsten tag auf und fand sich noch immer in Severus fester Umklammerung.

Blöd grinsend und kopfschüttelnd versuchte er sich aus der Umarmung zu befreien. Nicht, das er wollte, doch die Natur rief und so verschwand er im Bad.

Severus wachte durch die fehlende Wärme in seinem Bett auf und sah sich nach Harry um, der jedoch nicht in sichtweite war.

Verwirrt vom Schlaf und noch immer von Vortag unsicher, kam er zu dem Entschluss, dass Harry nur darauf gewartet hatte bis er einschlief um ihn danach zu verlassen.

Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen, doch er machte keinen Versuch sie zurück zu halten.

Harry hatte ihn verlassen. Konnte mit jemanden so dreckig wie ihm selbst nicht leben.

Erneut wurde er von einem Weinkrampf erfasst, er hatte seinen letzten Halt verloren.

Nach fünf Minuten ran er wütend eine Hand über sein Augen. Äußerlich war der alte Snape wieder zu sehen, doch innerlich begann er sein Herz zu begraben.

Er stand auf, zog sich an und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem unterricht.

Der ALTE Snape war zurück und somit auch sein Sarkasmus und seine Maske.

Harry hatte sich derweilen für einen neuen Schultag vorbereitet und war überrascht, Severus nicht noch im Bett vorzufinden. Die Verbindung mit seinem Freund, daran das es nun die andere Bedeutung hatte als, das Ron sein Freund ist musste er sich noch gewöhnen) hat er immer auf ein Minimum gehalten um Severus seine Privatsphäre zu erhalten. So hatte er auch nicht mitbekommen wie Severus in sein altes Verhalten der Selbstzerstörung verfiel. (A/N Bis jetzt noch nicht überzogen, kann sich aber im noch ändern.)

„_Severus ist wohl schon zum Frühstück gegangen.",_ dachte sich Harry und machte sich auf den Weg, durch die langen Gänge des Slytherin Territoriums in der Große Halle.

Hermine und Ron saßen am Gryffindortisch und diskutierten die Nützlichkeit von Lehrplänen.

„Hermy, du wirst dich wohl nicht mehr ändern.", grinste Harry. Hermine hatte schon in den Ferien begonnen einen Lehrplan zu erstellen.

„Harry, wo warst du?", fragte Hermine sofort als sie Harry sah.

„Sorry, Orden Aktivität. Du weist, das ich darüber nicht reden darauf.", entschuldigte sich Harry bei seiner Freundin.

Ron blickte verdrossen dein, weil er selbst nicht in den Orden aufgenommen werden kann bis er seinen Abschluss hatte (_„Typisch Eltern, die lassen einem überhaupt keinen Spaß."_, dachte sich Ron immer, wenn er auf das Thema Orden dachte.) aber widmete sich lieber der _‚Vernichtung' _des ach so gefährlichen Frühstücks.

Hermine sah ihn nur skeptisch an und dann begann Ron über seine Tischmanieren zu belehren.

Harry sah seinen Freunden zu und freute sich darüber, das sich manchen Sachen nie ändern würden.

Der Krieg hatte schon vielen von ihnen Opfer abverlangt. Ron hatte seinen Bruder Percy an Voldemort verloren, er hatte sich als so ehrgeizig erwiesen, dass er selbst davor nicht zurück schreckte ein Todesser zu werden um sein Ziel zu erreichen. Da war es ein Glück, das Percy nicht im Orden gewesen ist. Auch hatten die Weasely's ihren Patriarchen Mr. Weasely in einem Angriff auf das _‚MFM'_, Ministerium für Magie, verloren. Der Angriff galt eigentlich dem Minister, Cornelius Fudge, aber Mr. Weasely, ein selbstloser Mann, wenn Harry je einen gesehen hatte, lies sein Leben um den idiotischen Minister zu beschützen.

Hermine hatte ihre Eltern an Todesser verloren. Als sie im letzten Sommer nachhause kam fand sie ihre Leichen im Wohnzimmer mit einer Nachricht an Harry.

Sie las:

_An Mr. Potter,  
wie sie sich sicher vorstellen können, haben ich der große Lord Voldemort die Eltern deiner kleinen Schlammblut Freundin von der Schmach erlöst, dass ihr Leben war. Dies ist eine Erinnerung daran, das ich dir keinen Aufschub mehr gebe.  
Ich, Lord Voldemort, fordere dich, Harry Potter, hiermit am Tag deines Abschlusses von Hogwarts zu einem Kampf auf Leben und Tod heraus.  
Das ganze Schicksal der Zauberer Welt wird sich in diesem Kampf entscheiden.  
Sammle deine Armee, Potter.  
Der letzte Kampf beginnt.  
Lord Voldemort_

Hermine war aufgelöst nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern und stürzte sich in ihre Bücher um Harry zu helfen einen Weg zu finden Voldemort zu töten.

Auch Harry hatte Verluste erlitten so wie viele andere Schüler von Hogwarts.

_ Da sitzt er bei seinen Freunden als wäre nichts passiert. Wie konnte er nur durch mein Schutzschild dringen. Schluchz. _

Harry sah auf, woher kam dieser Gedanken fetzen?

Die Halle war ihr normales schnatterndes selbst und die Lehrer diskutierten die neusten Neuigkeiten aus dem Tages Propheten, als Harry's Blick auf Severus viel bekam er ein komisches Gefühl. Severus versuchte das telepatische Band zwischen sich und ihm zu unterdrücken.

_ Severus? _

Es kam keine Antwort.

Ein Glück, das sie heute Zaubertrankunterricht hatten.

Der Vormittag verlief für Harry zu langsam, er wollte mit Severus reden. Dieser hatte mit Oklumence das telepatische Band bis auf den Rest unterdrückt, Harry konnte weder seine Gedanken hören noch seine Gefühle spüren. Harry hatte ein ungutes Gefühl. Hatte Severus irgendetwas falsch verstanden, doch wie konnte er es falsch verstehen, das er sich um ihn und das Kind Kümmern wollte.

BOOM!

Die Tür zum Zaubertrankklassenzimmer wurde aufgeworfen.

„Macht die Bücher auf Seite 400 auf, holt euch die Zutaten und braut die Zaubertränke. Wenn ich auch nur ein Wort höre werden Sie bis nächste Woche Nachsitzen.", kläffte Severus die Klasse an, welche sofort die Anweisungen befolgte.

‚Was hat er nur?', fragte Harry sich selbst und machte sich auf die Zutaten für seinen Trank aus dem Vorratsschrank zu holen.

„Potter, fünf Punkte Abzug dafür, dass Sie sich vorgedrängt haben.", rief Professor Snape.

„Aber…", entgegnete Harry.

„Weitere fünf Punkte, für des widersprechen eines Lehrers.", schimpfte der Professor weiter und wahrscheinlich hätte Harry in diesem Unterricht noch viel mehr Hauspunkte verloren, wenn Hermine ihm nicht ständig auf den Fuß getreten wäre.

Als die Schulglocke das Ende der Stunde Bekündete stürmten die Schüler auf Ihre Rettung zu, die Tür.

Gryffindor hatte über 100 Punkte in dieser Stunde allein verloren. 50 Punkte davon hatte Snape Harry abgezogen.

„Auh, Auh. Musstest du immer auf die gleiche Stelle treten?", fragte Harry seine Freundin Hermine.

„Du hättest uns um Kopf und Kragen geredet. Du hast doch gesehen in welcher Laune der schon wieder war. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen der Kerl ist schwanger, mit den schwankenden Launen, die würden sicher jede Schwangere in den Augen ihrer Männer zur Göttin machen.", sagte Hermine mit erhitztem Ton.

Harry stoppte als er dies hörte, Hermine durfte nicht misstrauisch werden. Egal wie viel er von seinen Freunden hielt, er wusste nicht wie sie darauf reagieren würden sollte er ihnen offenbaren, das Severus wirklich schwanger war und das er Harry ihm helfen würde das Kind großzuziehen.

„Ja, ich hab gesehen in welcher Laune er war, trotzdem möchte ich wissen warum er in einer solchen Laune war. Sicher eine Schwangerschaft kann nicht die Erklärung sein, er ist schließlich ein Mann, oder?", fragte Harry um seine Freundin auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

„Du hast ja recht es ist anatomisch gar nicht möglich für ihn ein Kind zu bekommen, nicht zu schweigen davon, was der Cruciatus dem Kind an tun könnte sollte es doch möglich sein. Selbst Professor Snape würde sein Kind nicht solcher Gefahr aussetzen.", entgegnete ihn die junge Hexe.

„Ich wird noch mal zurück gehen und ihn fragen was ihn so aufgewühlt hat.", beschloss Harry auf halben Weg zur Großen Halle.

„Bist du Lebensmüde geworden, Harry!", rief ihm Seamus hinterher.

„Warum das den?", fragte Thomas.

„Harry, willst du noch mehr Hauspunkte verlieren? Das lass ich nicht zu.", schimpfte Hermine.

Sie sah wirklich gestresst aus, sie wollte die besten Noten der Schule haben um in der Auroren Schulen aufgenommen zu werden. Sie wollte ihre Eltern rächen.

Harry rannte das kurze Stück zurück zu ihr, lehnte sich zu ihr und sagte: „Ich geh nicht als Schüler sondern als ein Mitglied des Ordens, das sich sorgen macht."

„Komm aber bald wieder zurück.", wisperte Hermine.

„Werde ich, mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich hab Voldemort schon mehr als vier mal überlebt, da wird Snape doch ein Kinderspiel sein.", grinste Harry als er den Korridor zurück lief.

„Leute ich sag euch, der wird jeden Tag komischer.", lachte Seamus den kopfschüttelnd.

Harry stand vor dem Zaubertrankklassenzimmer und diskutierte mit sich selbst wie er seinen Ordenspartner ansprechen sollte. Am Schluss beschloss er einfach einen gryffindorischen Weg das Gespräch zu beginne.

KLOPF, KLOPF

Severus Snape war glücklich in seinen Schreibtischsessel gesunken. Dies war die letzte Klasse, die er heute unterrichten musste und er war sicher, dass es die schwerste gewesen war.

Den ungläubigen Blick, den Harry ihm zugeworfen hatte, als er ihm Hauspunkte abgezogen hatte, hatte Severus tief in das angeblich nicht existierende Herz geschnitten doch warum, wusste er nicht.

Harry war es doch, der ihn Severus verlassen hatte, nicht umgekehrt.

KLOPF, KLOPF

Wer war so lebensmüde ihn jetzt zu stören?

Der Zaubertrankmeister hievte sich aus seinem Sessel und öffnete die Tür mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung und wünschte sich er hätte das Klopfen einfach ignoriert.

Vor der Tür stand das ‚Objekt' seiner Begierde und seiner Furcht.

-------------------------------------POV Harry---------------------------------------

Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und mir stockte fast der Atem, Severus sah aus als hätte ihn eine Herde Hippogreife überrannt.

Mich aus meinem Schreck schüttelnd sprach ich: „Professor Snape, ich komme wegen der Nachhilfestunden."

Dies war unser Passwort, dass ich mit ihm über den Orden oder einen Auftrag des Orden reden wollte.

„Komm rein, Potter." Kam die Antwort durch zusammen gebissenen zähnen.

„Hatten wir nicht beschlossen, dass die Nachnamen außerhalb des Ordens bleiben?", fragte ich verdutzt, als ich in Severus' Büro trat.

Was hatte ich nur getan, das ihn so in Rage gebracht hat. In meinen Gedanken ging ich noch einmal über alles was in den letzten 2 Tagen passiert ist und doch ich konnte nichts finden, das sein Verhalten rechtfertigte.

Severus gestikulierte mir mich zu setzen und nahm selbst auf dem gegenüberliegendem Sessel platz.

„Also was willst du?", fragte Severus und übersah ganz einfach, das er Harry beim Namen nennen sollte.

„Was ist nur heute mit dir los Severus? Den ganzen Tag hast du mehr als nur die Rolle des Spions gespielt. Also, ich frage noch einmal, was ist mit dir los?", fragte ich ratlos.

Ich konnte die Schmerzen und die Scham, die Severus für sein selbstgeglaubtes versagen empfand, in seinen Augen sehen, trotz allem was Severus gab um nicht einen einzigen Gesichtsmuskel zu rühren. Es tat weh ihn, einen so kontrollierten Mann, in solchen Schmerzen zu sehen.

„Ich weiß nicht was du da mit meinst.", ignorierte Severus mich immer noch.

_ Warum spielt er nur mit mir. Bin ich den gar nichts wert? _

Ich schaute bei diesem Gedanken zu Severus auf.

_ Er ist wie jeder andere, er nützt mich auch nur aus. _

„Severus wer nützt dich aus?"

Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, wer jetzt noch eine Möglichkeit hatte Severus auszunutzen.

„Was, ich habe gar nichts gesagt, Potter.", sagte Severus nervös.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. _‚Hat er etwa vergessen, das ich seine Gedanken lesen kann, wenn er sich nicht auf sein Okklumence konzentriert? Anscheinend ja.'_

„Severus, du denkst, das ich dich ausnutze, oder?", sprach ich meine Befürchtungen aus.

Die Reaktion war augenblicklich. Mit der Wucht eins Schlaghammers wurde ich selbst aus der Nähe von Severus' Gedanken katapultiert.

„Raus, Raus!", schrie mich Severus an und ohne das ich noch ein Wort sagen konnte warf Severus mich wortwörtlich aus seinem Büro.

Und mit wortwörtlich ist der Ausdruck wirklich so gemeint, ich landete nämlich auf meinen vier Buchstaben.

--------------------------------------POV Ende ----------------------------------

„Auh! Das hat weh getan.", jammerte Harry.

„Oh, hat sich das kleine Pottyleinchen weh getan?", fragte Harry's Schulrivale, Draco Malfoy.

„Zisch ab Malfoy.", hisste Harry während er aufstand und sich den Dreck vom umhang klopfte.

„Haste was auf die Nase bekommen?", fragte Malfoy wieder.

„Wo ist den dein Akzent geblieben, Blondchen.", grinste Harry.

Darauf hatte der Slytherin nicht schnell genug eine Antwort so stolzierte er mit hocherhobenen Kopf aus dem Korridor.

Harry blickte noch einmal auf die nun verschlossene Tür zurück und seufzend machte er seinen Weg zur Großen Halle zum Abendessen.

‚_Wie denkst du nur Severus, wie denkst du nur?"_

Severus saß nicht am Lehrertisch für das Abendessen, doch konnte Harry eine andere Figur sehen, die aber genauso willkommen war, wie Severus.

Harry's Pate Sirius Black winkte seinem Patenkind zu und grinste.

Kurz vor Ende der Sommerferien hatte das Ministerium für Magie keine andere Wahl als Sirius Freu zu sprechen, da der Orden des Phoenix nach jahrelangem suchen endlich Peter Pettigrew gefunden und ihn öffentlich dem Minister, Cornelius Fudge, übergeben haben. Sirius wurde außer seiner Freiheit noch das Sorgerecht für Harry übertragen und eine beträchtliche Summe Gallionen als Kompensation für seine Haft in Askaban. Und mit beträchtlicher Summe war soviel gemeint, wie das Sirius für über 12 Leben nicht mehr arbeiten müsste.

Aber da Sirius Black nun mal Sirius Black war, hatte er aus seinem alten Hobby einen Beruf gemacht.

Mit Hilfe von ein paar alten Freunden, die ihn nie für einen Mörder gehalten haben, restauriert und ab und zu verzaubert er nun Motorräder der etwas höheren Preisklasse.

Rückblick

_Severus Snape kam keuchend in das Büro des Schulleiters gestürmt und konnte nur um haaresbreite einen Zusammenstoß mit seinem Ordenspartner, Harry Potter, verhindern._

_Es schien als hätte er glücklicher weise das Ende eines Ordentreffen abgepasst._

_Harry schob ihn förmlich in einen Stuhl und reichte ihm ein Glas Wasser._

_Severus dankte dem Jungen und trank in großen Schlucken bevor er anfing seinen Bericht darzulegen._

„_Pettigrew wird heute Abend alleine in einem der unterschlüpfe auf Lucius Grundstück verbringen. Wir hätten die Möglichkeit ihn fest zu halten, ohne meinen Status als Spion zu komprimieren."_

„_Bist du dir sicher Snivellus?", fragte Sirius, „Auh! Wofür war das den Harry?"_

_Sein Patenkind hatte ihm in dem Augenblick auf den Fußgetreten, als er den alten Spitznahmen des ‚Schleimbeutels' ausgesprochen hatte._

„_Lass meinen Partner in Ruhe Sirius. Ich hab dir schon einmal gesagt, das Severus und ich uns ausgesprochen haben. Es hat uns sehr viel gekostet durch den Mist, den du, Remus, Pettigrew und mein Vater angehäuft haben, durch zu wühlen. Jetzt, werde ich nicht mehr zwischen unsere gegenseitigen respektive Haltung und Freundschaft kommen lassen. Haben wir uns jetzt endlich verstanden?", zischte Harry._

_Sirius nickte fanatisch als er zwei Schritte zurück trat um aus Harry's Reichweite zu treten._

_Dieser jedoch hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf seinen sprachlosen Partner gewandt._

„_Was? Ich hab dir gesagt, dass ich nicht nur da stehe wenn jemand beleidigt wird und schon gar nicht sollte der Beleidigte ein Partner… oder sogar ein Freund sein.", grinste Harry._

_Severus kam nicht umher Harry's eigentlichen Versuch zu bemerken, ihm zu sagen, das er ihn als Freund sieht und bei dieser Erkenntnis konnte er nicht verhindern, das ein lächeln seine Augen erreichte._

„_So, du sagst wir können Wormtail heute Abend schnappen, wie?", sprach Harry weiter._

_Und so kam es das der gesamte Orden des Phoenix jetzt auf das erscheinen der verräterischen Ratte wartete._

_Das weitläufige Gelände des Malfoy Mansion gab nicht viel Deckung, doch mit den Disillosionszauber und ein paar Tarnumhänge, die Harry in seinem Gringotts Verlies gefunden hat, war es kein Problem._

_KRACK_

_Mit dem üblichen krachen erschien Pettigrew vor dem Unterschlupf._

_Harry's Nerven waren blank ein nun falsch gesetzter Fuß konnte alles was sie bereits getan hatten um den Verräter zu fassen zunichte machen._

‚_**Jetzt.',** kam der telepatische Befehl von Harry und der Trupp des Ordens schoss nach vorn._

_Es gab nur ein kurzes Gefecht in dem Harry und seine Freunde Pettigrew festsetzten. _

„_Sirius, H…Harry, wie schön euch wieder zu sehen.", stammelte Peter._

„_Ein Wort Pettigrew und ich reiß dir die Zunge aus dem Hals.", knurrte Harry, „Ich hab dich damals laufen lassen, doch dieser Fehler wird mir nicht noch einmal unterlaufen. Wir brauchen nur deinen Körper um eine Hörung mit Veritaserum zu verlangen."_

„_H…Harry b…bitte ich war schwach, ich k…konnte n… .", stotterte die Ratte weiter._

_Harry war den Tränen nahe, dieser Mann hatte sein ganzes Leben versaut. Hätte es ihn nicht gegeben wären James und Lily Potter noch am leben._

„_Stupor! Sorry Leute aber ich konnte mir sein Gewinsel nicht mehr antun.", grinste Harry frech._

„_Ist schon gut, bringen wir ihn ins Ministerium.", meinte Shaklebolt._

„_Ganz deiner Meinung, Sirius würdest du bitte?", sagte Remus und sah seinen Freund vielsagend an._

_Dieser verwandelte sich auf der stelle in Padfoot und saß an Remus Seite._

_Alles weiter waren nur noch ein paar Formalitäten und Vulgäre Worte vom Herrn Zauberereiminister und Sirius Black war ein Freier Mann._

_Harry freute sich sehr darüber, dass er nun nie wieder zu den Dursley's musste, dass er das erste mal nicht vor Schmerzen oder Trauer (nicht, dass er es jemals getan hatte) sondern aus Freude darüber weinte seinen Größten Wunsch erfüllt zu bekommen. Eine Familie._

_Ende des Rückblickes._

_ Sirius? _

Sirius sprang fast einen Meter in die Höhe als er die Stimme seines Patenkindes in seinem Kopf hörte.

_#Harry muss du mich immer so erschrecken? Ich habe dich darum gebeten mir zuvor immer ein Zeichen zu geben wenn du mit mir auf diese weise sprechen willst. Nun sehen mich alle an als wäre ich verrückt.#_

Und wirklich die hälfte aller Schüler und definitiv alle Lehrer, mit der natürlichen Ausnahme von Severus Snape, starrten den allerwelts beliebten Animagus an als hätte er zwei Köpfe.

_ Entschuldigung, das du deinen Kopf immer in deinem Essen hast und das ich dir kein Zeichen geben konnte. Aber zurück zu dem was ich dir sagen wollte. Ich muss mit dir und Remus was bereden, habt ihr nach dem Essen zeit? ,_ sandte Harry.

_#Ja, triff uns im Raum der Wünsche, wir werden dort sein sobald wir bei Dumbledore waren.#, _antwortete Sirius.

Zufrieden mit sich selbst unterbrach Harry die verbindung und begann mit seinem Abendessen.

Im Raum der Wünsche angekommen setzte sich Harry auf einen der von ihm gewünschten Sessel und trank einen beruhigenden Tee den er für sich und vor allem für seinem Paten von den Hauselfen bestellt hatte. Es dauerte nicht lange und Sirius und Remus saßen ihm gegenüber mit einer eigenen Tasse Kamillentee.

„So Harry, was ist es das du unbedingt mit uns besprechen musst?", fragte Sirius.

Harry blickte auf seine Hände und fing zaghaft an, im Augenblick war er sich nicht mehr sicher ob es das richtige war seinen Paten und dessen Ehemann ein Geheimnis anzuvertrauen, dass nicht das seine war. Nun ja, er brauchte Hilfe um das durchzuführen was er sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte.

„Ich brauche eure Hilfe was die heutigen Heiratsgesetze betrifft, oder mindestens die Gesetze über das versorgen von einem Kind und dem zweiten Elternteil.", erklärte Harry.

„Harry, weshalb willst du solche Gesetze wissen. Du hast doch nicht jemanden ein Kind angehängt? Harry ich hätte dich als mehr verantwortungsbewusst gehalten.", plapperte Sirius darauf los.

Remus legte seinem Partner eine Hand beruhigend auf den Arm und wendete sich an Harry.

„Harry, hast du eine Schwanger Freundin?", fragte auch er.

Harry musste erst mal schlucken. _‚Was denken die eigentlich über mich. Als ob ich mit dem ganzen Training noch Zeit hätte um eine Freundin zu schwängern, nicht das ich auf Mädchen stehen würde.'_

„Nein, ich hab keine Schwangere Freundin, Remus. Leute solltet ihr es noch nicht bemerkt haben ich laufe für das andere Team.", grinste Harry.

„A…a…ab…" Sirius wusste nicht was er darauf antworten sollte.

Remus hingegen nahm es wie alles gelassen hin und fragte dann: „Hast du dann eben einen Schwangeren Freund hier in Hogwarts?"

Harry blickte auf die andere Seite des Raumes, als wäre die dortige Wand das interessanter als alles andere.

„Nicht direkt, aber ich kenne jemanden der ein Kind erwartet und ich möchte ihm Helfen, auch wenn das Kind nicht von mir ist. Ich habe Gefühle für diese Person und möchte nicht, dass sie alleine und ohne Unterstützung das Kind versorgen muss."

„Harry, wenn das Kind nicht von dir ist, sollte sich nicht der andere Vater um die werdende _‚Mutter' _kümmern?", fragte Sirius, der sein Stimme wieder gefunden zu haben schien.

„Ich stimme Sirius zu Harry. Der andere Vater sollte wirklich seiner Verantwortung seinem Partner und dem Kind gegenüber wahrnehmen.", meinte Remus.

Bei dieser Unterstellung wurde Harry wüttend.

„WARUM DENKT IHR EIGENTLICH, DAS ICH IHM HELFEN WILL? DER ANDERE VATER HAT KEIN RECHT DARAUF SICH IHM ODER DEM UNGEBORENEN KIND ZU NÄHERN ODER AUCH NUR ANZUSEHEN. WENN ICH IHN SEHE WERDE ICH MICH PERSÖNLICH UM IHN KÜMMERN.", schrie Harry.

Sirius und Remus schluckten auf den offensichtlichen Wutausbruch.

„Harry, Harry beruhig dich wieder.", sprach Remus sanft.

„BERUHIGEN REMUS, DIESER VERDAMTE MISTKERL HAT IHN VERGEWALTIGT UND ICH SOLL MICH BERUHIGEN? DAS SEHE ICH NICHT SO, DU ETWA?", fragt Harry.

„Ver…vergewaltigt?", starrte Sirius, „Wer Harry, wer hat wen vergewaltigt?"

„I…ich... ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich euch sagen soll wer vergewaltigt worden ist. Er hat sich mir anvertraut und ich möchte nicht das Vertrauen brechen, dass er in mich setzt. Doch ich kann euch sagen, dass es mehrere Todesser waren, die ihn vergewaltigt haben.", sagte Harry.

„Harry, wenn es sich um einen Schüler handelt musst du es dem Schulleiter sagen, der Schüler benötigt dringend professionelle Hilfe um mit dem Umzugehen, das er erlebt hat. Das jedoch erklärt immer noch nicht warum du Gesetze über Heirat wissen willst.", sprach Remus ruhig weiter.

„Das Opfer ist kein Schüler und ich will über diese Gesetze das nötige wissen haben um ihn und das ungeborene Kind zu beschützen.", erklärte Harry.

Remus blickte auf, er hat verstanden, was Harry nicht offen sagen wollte.

‚_Das Opfer ist Severus, oh Merlin, was muss der Mann noch durch machen, bis er endlich ruhe findet?'_, dachte Remus.

„Ich werde dir Morgen die nötigen Bücher über die Gesetze besorgen und am Abend wirst du sie im Turm haben.", versprach Remus und stand auf.

„Remus?" Sirius sah seinen Partner fragend an.

„Komm Sirius ich hab viel zu reschehrschieren. Harry ich wünsche dir Glück bei deinem Unterfangen, aber denk wirklich darüber nach den Schulleiter über dieses Geschehen zu kontaktieren. Wir sehen uns demnächst.", verabschiedete sich der freundliche Werwolf.

„Ja, wir sehen uns Harry. Pass bitte auf dich auf wenn du dich schon wieder in eins deiner haarsträubenden Abenteuer verstricken musst, Okay?", sagte Sirius besorgt.

„Das werde ich Sirius keine Angst. Wir sehen uns.", sagte Harry Aufwidersehen und verschwand aus dem Zimmer.

Remus und Sirius waren wirklich besorgt um ihren wie sie es sahen Adoptivsohn, doch sie wussten auch das er 13 Jahre ohne sie ausgekommen ist und mit 17 Jahren nun schon auf sich selbst aufpassen konnte. So hofften sie jedenfalls.

Severus war währenddessen in seinem privaten Zimmern gesessen und hat die Hausaufgaben seiner Schüler korrigiert, was ihm allerdings nicht so gelingen wollte, weil seine Gedanken sich immer wieder um Harry drehten.

‚_Warum kann mich dieser Bengel nicht in Ruhe lassen? Hat er mir nicht genug angetan? Er hat mir was gegeben, das ich seit Jahren als nicht existent angesehen habe nur um es mir wieder aus der Hand zu reisen. Hoffnung, warum habe ich mich nur verführen lassen daran zu glauben. Als ob es so etwas für einen alten Todesser geben würde. Sobald jemand von dem Kind erfährt werden sie es mir wegnehmen und den Posten hier werde ich wohl auch verlieren, Gehschweigeden meinen Posten als Spion für den Orden.',_ schluchzte Severus.

Er kugelte sich in seinen Sessel und versuchte sich so klein wie möglich zu machen um ein kleineres Ziel zu geben und weinte weiter.

‚_Was ist nur los mit mir? Ich bin nur noch ein emotionales Wrack seit ich schwanger bin, die Stimmungsschwankungen können doch noch nicht eingesetzt haben, oder? Ich muss unbedingt mehr Informationen über die Schwangerschaft finden.'_

Mit diesem Gedanken hievte sich Severus auf um nur gleich wieder in den Sessel zurück zu fallen als die Welt aus den Angeln kippte.

‚_Ich… ich fühl mich gar nicht gut.'_

Und keine Sekunde später war seine Welt schwarz.

Harry hatte sich einige Bücher über Schwangerschaften bei Zauberern aus der Bibliothek ausgeliehen, wobei er sich von Madame Pince komisch ansehen hat lassen müssen und nun war er auf den Weg zu Severus um endlich herauszufinden, was er hatte.

Dieser konnte doch wirklich nicht glauben das er so einfach damit durch kam ihn aus seinem Büro zu werfen ohne Erklärung oder irgendetwas anderes.

Als er die privaten Zimmer von seinem Zaubertrankprofessor betrat vielen ihm aber die Bücher aus den Händen. Severus lag bewusstlos auf dem Boden.

„Severus!", rief Harry und lief zu ihm hin.

Nach kurzer Übehrprüfung ob alles in Ordnung war trug Harry seinen Professor in sein Bett.

‚_Das hier wird zu einem Routineunterfangen wenn Severus nicht bald mehr als einer Person erzählt was er durch gemacht hat.'_

Und so saß Harry schon wieder am Bett seines Zaubertrankmeisters. Seines Zaubertrankmeister? Hoffentlich wusste Harry worauf er sich da einläst.

Es war eine gute halbe Stunde bis Severus anfing sich zu bewegen.

„Severus, Severus kannst du mich hören?", fragte Harry.

Nach kurzem Überlegen konnte dieser die Stimme identifizieren, die ihn rief und er schnellte in die Höhe.

„Geh weg, du willst mir doch auch nur weh tun."

Severus zitterte wieder am ganzen Leib und drängte sich noch enger an das Kopfende seines Bettes.

„Oh Severus, ich will dir doch nicht weh tun.", versuchte Harry den zitternden Mann zu beruhigen.

‚_Das sagen alle immer und dann tun sie mir noch mehr weh.'_

Severus schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Severus, warum denkst du das ich dir weh tun werde? Oder noch besser sag mir wo ich dir weh getan habe.", fragte Harry.

„D…d…du hast m…mich a…a…al…allein gelassen.", stotterte Severus.

Das der normalerweise so kontrollierte Mann stotterte gab Harry ein wirklich Auskunft darüber wie tief Severus verletzt worden war und er machte seine Entscheidung noch bevor er alles überdacht hatte. Wie nur ein echter Gryffindor machen konnte und doch er bewies die treue eines waren Freundes die man in Slytherin finden konnte wenn man nur richtig suchte. Er wusste wovon Severus sprach, der Augenblick an dem er dachte Severus sei schon zum Frühstück gegangen.

„Severus, ich lass dich nicht mehr allein, hörst du, ich lass dich nicht mehr allein. Ich dachte du wärst bereits in die Große Halle zum Frühstückgegangen. Oh hätte ich gewusst, dass du noch in deinen Zimmern gewesen bist wäre ich niemals gegangen. Es tut mir so leit Sev.", entschuldigte sich Harry.

Severus schien die Entschuldigung anzunehmen als er sich langsam in die Umarmung von Harry schmiegte.

Harry wandte sich so zu Severus das er ihm in die Augen sehen konnte.

„Severus wenn du mich lässt möchte ich mich gern um dich und das Kind kümmern. Ich möchte nicht das dir oder dem Ungeborenen etwas zustößt und ich habe schon einige Ideen durch gedacht, doch keine ist so gut wie die, die ich von Anfang an in betacht gezogen habe. Severus, ich möchte nicht, das du glaubst das mache ich aus mitleid, den das mache ich nicht und außerdem sollst du wissen, das du jederzeit Nein sagen kannst oder auch wieder auf dein Wort zurückgehen kannst. Auch musst du mir nicht gleich antworten, du kannst in Ruhe darüber überlegen, Okay?", fragte Harry.

Severus' Lippen zogen sich an den Seiten etwas in die Höhe.

„W…wenn du m…mir s…sagen würdest worum es geht könnte ich es dir sagen.", meinte Severus.

Harry nahm noch einen tiefen Atemzug bevor er sagte: „Severus Salvatore Snape würdest du in betracht ziehen mich, Harry James Potter, als deinen Ehemann zu akzeptieren?"

Severus war sprachlos, er hatte vieles erwartet nur das nicht und als er antworten wollte unterbrach ihn Harry.

„Nein, antworte jetzt nicht. Denk darüber nach und dann erst sag mir was du darüber denkst und nun rutsch etwas rüber, ich möchte nicht, dass du in der Früh wieder alleine bist.", grinste Harry blöd.

Noch immer geschockt das auch nur einer ihm eine solche Frage stellen konnte machte er für Harry platz und lies sich von Harry's warmen Armen in den Schlaf wiegen.

Über 4500 Wörter bis jetzt das längste Kapitel ich hoffe es gefällt euch.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Please!


	5. Chapter 5

Früher ging es wirklich nicht ich habe in der vergangenen Woche meine Abschlussprüfungen geschrieben, wünscht mir glück für die Noten. ;-)

Kapitel 5

Ein Problem gelöst ein neues entstanden

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus saß nun geschlagene fünf Stunden in der Bibliotek von Grimmauld Platz 12 und suchte sie nach Gesetzbüchern ab, die Harry und Severus helfen würden.

Remus konsentrierte sich dabei jedoch eher auf die heutigen Bonding gesetze, er wusste das Harry sein vorhaben in die tat umsetzen würde und Severus um seine Hand bitten wird. Der Schutz, den der Pottername dem Kind und Severus bieten würde war Harry wohl bewusst und als Kopf der Familie war es ihm offen denjenigen um seine Hand zu bitten den er liebte. Und lieben, dass tat Harry seinen Severus, selbst wenn keiner der Beiden es bis jetzt noch nicht begriffen hatte.

_Zaubertränke bei Salazar Slytherin_

‚_Wie kam das den in meinen Stoß Bücher?',_ fragte sich Remus.

Doch trotzdem ran er mit den Augen über das Inhaltsverzeichnis.

_(Vaterschaftsänderung)_

‚_Es ist möglich einen Elternteil eines Kindes zu ändern? Das wird ich mir näher ansehen. Ich glaube nicht, das Severus das Kind seines Vergewaltigers austragen will und weshalb sollte er nicht ein Kind der Liebe austragen?'_, grinste Remus, _‚Wenigstens gibt es etwas das Hoffnung verbreiten wird. Diese Gesetzbücher sind nichts weiter als eine Degradierung der Menschheit. Als ob es wichtig wäre wenn sich ein minderjähriger in einen älteren Mann / Frau verliebt, solange nicht mehr als küssen passiert bevor der Jüngere der Beziehung Volljährig ist und natürlich das auch nur mit Einverständnis des jüngeren Partners. Ich krieg die Krise.'_

Remus hatte in seinem verlangen Harry zu helfen und seiner liebe zu Büchern nicht bemerkt das Sirius in die Bibliothek kam und ihn beobachtete.

„Du wirst dich nie ändern was Remus? Wenn du ein Buch hast vergisst du die Zeit.", schmunzelte Sirius.

Remus sprang zwei Meter in die Höhe als er die Stimme seines Partners hörte.

„Sirius, willst du mir einen Herzinfarkt geben?", fragte Remus.

„Nein, will ich nicht aber ich dachte auch das du noch zu jung für einen Infarkt bist.", sagte Sirius während er den Nacken des Körpers, den er in seinen Armen hatte küsste.

Der Umarmte versuchte sich sanft daraus zu lösen nur um als er es geschafft hatte sich mit neuen verlangen die Lippen seines Liebhabers zu stürzen. Sirius drückte Remus gegen eines der vielen Bücherregale und dieser wollte seine Beine um die muskulären Hüften seines Partners schlingen, doch wurden abgewehrt. Den Kopfschüttelnd hob Sirius den Werwolf hoch und setzte ihn in einen der Lesesessel. Von dort schriet er an die Hose die Remus trug langsam zu entfernen.

Jede stelle von neu aufgedecktem Fleisches wurde geküsst, geleckt und es wurde auch daran geknabbert, bis Remus nur noch eine Puppe war, die Geräusche machte, wobei Sirius mit glänzenden Augen zu seiner einzigen und großen Liebe aufsah.

Alle außer seine engen Freunden wussten, dass auch wenn er mit vielen Mädchen in seiner Jugend ausgegangen war, hatte er die Beziehung mit Remus als Jungfrau angetreten und dabei ist nicht das Sternzeichen Jungrau gemeint. Sirius war nervös und scheu gewesen sobald eine sexuelle Beziehung mit anderen aufgenommen werden sollte und brach darum mit vielen seiner Freundinnen und Freunden auf, dies gab ihm den Titel des Frauenhelden und des Aufschneiders für den ihn alle hielten. Keiner konnte sich vorstellen das jemand der so viele Partner hatte noch Jungfrau war und die ‚Partner' gaben es nicht zu das der Gigolo der Schule sie nicht als begehrenswert sah, natürlich nicht, die ganze Schule hätte sich über sie lustig gemacht. Nur Remus war in der Lage, nur er hatte es geschafft, den unsicheren und den von Misshandlungen gezeichneten Jungen wieder an seinen Körper und vor allem an dessen Reaktionen zu gewöhnen und dafür würde Sirius ihm immer dankbar sein.

Er wurde zwar nicht von seinem Vater Vergewaltigt, doch Nötigung wäre ein zu sanfter Ausdruck für das was er durchleben musste.

„Was willst du, das ich mache, _‚magister'_.", fragte Sirius als er in eine alte Rolle verfiel.

Remus merkte das Sirius wieder in seiner Vergangenheit gefangen war und hatte sich bereits auf diese Frage vorbereitet.

„Wähle ein Schutzwort, ‚_nátus'_.", antwortete Remus und Sirius überlegte nur kurz und sprach das Wort, das sie seit ihrer Schulzeit nutzten. _„James"_

„Gut, nun nátus jetzt zeig mir mal das du nichts in den Jahren verlernt hast, geh' ins Schlafzimmer, zieh dich aus und knie dich in Stellung in eine Ecke des Zimmer's.", befahl Remus in einem festen Ton.

Sirius stand auf verbeugte sich und verschwand aus dem Zimmer.

Remus zog seine Hose wieder an, machte sich eine Tasse Tee und ging dann ins Schlafzimmer.

Sirius kniete wie befohlen nackt auf dem Boden den Kopf in Demut gebeugt und rührte sich nicht erwartete darauf das Remus ihm einen Befehl gab.

Man möchte meinen, das er nach der jahrelangen Misshandlung, auf diese Form der Sexualität panisch reagieren würde, doch nein, da er Remus mit seinem Leben vertraut war diese Form sehr erregend. Viele denken, das Bonding-Spiele eine Darstellung von Macht und Schwäche wäre, doch das ist nicht der Fall. Diese Spiele waren ein Beweis von Vertrauen und Führsorge des dominanten Partner's über den sich freiwillig unterordnenden Partner's.

„Leg dich mit dem Rücken auf das Bett, Arme und Beine nach den Eckpfosten ausgestreckt.", befahl Remus und schritt, ohne darauf zu achten ob Sirius seinen Befehl befolgte auf die Kommode zu in dem sie ihre Hilfsmittel aufbewahrten.

Er nahm fünf ‚_royal'_ Blaue seidene Tücher heraus und begann damit Sirius Beine und arme an die Bettpfosten zu binden, doch nicht in einer Rauen Art und Weise.

Remus wusste welch ein Vertrauen Sirius jedes Mal aufbrachte wenn er seinem Partner seine Bewegungsfreiheit einschränkte und damit die Möglichkeit sich zu wehren nahm. Aus diesem Grund hat er bereits am Anfang viel daran gesetzt, dass dieser Akt einem kleinen Ritual gleich kam. Dem Ritual der Übergabe aller Nöte des Körpers und Geistes auf seinen Partner dem ‚_magister'_ als er genannt wurde.

Langsam und vorsichtig küsste er sich den Weg von jeder Schulter, jeder Hüftseite zu den Gelenken um die Muskeln zu entspannen und auch Sirius' Nervosität, die er immer noch am Anfang hegte, zu besänftigen. Immer wieder strich er mit einem der Tücher über die Stellen die er gerade besonders mit Aufmerksamkeit beschenkte bevor er sie sanft befestigte.

Sirius wusste jetzt schon nicht mehr wo ihm der Kopf stand, nie hatte er sich sicherer und geborgener gefühlt. Die Lippen welche seine Muskeln zur Entspannung führten waren so weich wie Rosenblätter auf der Haut und er gab sich ihnen voll hin und stöhnte lustvoll auf wenn es unmöglich wurde seine Stimme im Zaum zu halten.

„Nicht Siri, halte nichts zurück, diese Nacht ist ganz allein für dein wohl gebucht.", grinste Remus und nahm Sirius volle Länge in den Mund und sog daran. Mit sanften Spielen der Zunge allein verwandelte Remus seinen Partner in einen Knochen lose Masse aus Fleisch und Haut.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis Beide am Rande ihres Orgasmussees angelangt waren.

„Bitte, Bitte ‚_magister'_, ich brauch dich.", flehte Sirius.

Dieser lies sich nicht noch länger Bitten und griff nach der Tube Gleitmittel die neben dem Bett stand. Er nahm einen großen Tropfen des Mittels um damit seine Finger zu umgeben. Eine weitere gründliche Portion wurde in die Spalte zwischen den Beiden Pobacken gedrückt bevor Remus auch nur in die Nähe Sirius' After kam.

Vorsichtig umrundete er die Öffnung mit seinem Zeigefinger und dann ganz langsam um Sirius nicht zu verletzen lies er seinen Finger durch die festen Muskeln gleiten.

Rein, Raus, Rein, Raus in einem Rhythmus der Sirius dazu brauchte sich so zu Bewegen, dass er nun gegen Remus' Finger um ihn noch tiefer in seinen Körper auf zu nehmen.

Mit zurückgezogenem Mundwinkel führte Remus einen weiteren Finger ein und spreizte sie wie eine Schere um Sirius noch weiter zu dehnen. Er wollte sich in diese wärme versenken doch er wusste das es ohne gründliche Vorbereitung Sirius Wehtun würde. Er krümmte seine Finger und suchte nach dem Punkt im Körper seines Partners, den er dazu in der Lage sah, ihn in ein nur noch wimmerndes und bittendes Bündel zu verwandeln.

Sirius schrie vor Lust auf und rammte sich förmlich auf die Finger seines magisters.

Und nach fast unerträglichen Minuten brachte Remus seinen Penis in Position.

Sirius wimmerte zwar bei dem Verlust der in ihn dringend den Finger doch drückte er sich gegen die Länge seines Partners.

Langsam glitt Remus mit einem mit Gleitgehl glänzenden Penis in den Mann unte4r sich, immer darauf bedacht sich nicht selbst zu verlieren du mit einem Ruck sich in die warmen tiefen seines Partners zu versänken.

Und nach dem er völlig mit Sirius verbunden war begannen die Beiden einen Tanz so alt wie die Menschheit selbst.

Gesättigt und mit der Bestätigung, dass der Partner ihn immer noch liebte fielen Beide in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Severus wachte nur langsam aus seinem Schlaf auf, die emotionale Achterbahn, die er in den letzten 24 Stunden gefahren ist hat ihn fast seine letzten Reserven gekostet, dass er nichts gegessen hatte half ihm auch nicht gerade.

So wurde ihm nur langsam klar, dass sich ein warmer Körper an den seinigen schmiegte.

PANIK, dass war das erste Gefühl, dass sich in seinem Körper verbreitete und so war es kein wunder, als er panisch aus dem Bett sprang und sich in einer Ecke des Zimmers drückte. In der Hocke sitzend blickte er vorsichtig unter dem Vorhang den seine Haare bildeten hervor.

Der Mann in seinem Bett rührte sich nicht, es schien als hätte er Severus hastige Bewegungen gar nicht mitbekommen.

Doch das konnte nicht sein, oder? Er war sich nicht mehr sicher wo er war, er konnte nicht zu hause sein, oder?

Nichts verstehend drängte sich der Zaubertränkemeister noch weiter in die Ecke.

(A/N Ich weiß Severus scheint in meiner Geschichte ein ziemlicher Angsthase zu sein, aber was würdet ihr machen, wenn ihr das selbe erlebt hättet? Ich finde Severus sehr mutig, dafür dass er das Kind wirklich austrät und auch für es sorgen will. Als Zaubertrankmeister hätte er schließlich sein Leben schnell und schmerzfrei beenden können.)

Harry wurde aus dem Schlaf gerüttelt, er hörte Severus panisches schnappen nach Luft, er spürte wie Severus aus dem Bett sprang und sich in eine Ecke drängte.

Seinen Freund nicht erschrecken wollend blieb er still liegen und stellte sich schlafend.

Harry konnte sich nur gut vorstellen was Severus denken würde wenn nach all dem was er durchgemacht hat ein Mann in seinem Bett liegt während er aufwachte.

Das wimmern des älteren Mannes war deutlich zu hören doch es war Harry klar, dass wenn er sich schnell bewegte Severus in eine Panikattacke verfallen würde. So auf dies bedacht versuchte er mit einer flüssigen Bewegung vom Bett z gleiten.

Der kurze Aufschrei von Severus aber zeigte, dass er nicht ganz erfolgreich war.

Einmal stehend sah er sich im Zimmer um, um zu entdecken wo sich Severus befand.

Das Feuer im Kamin war in der Früh von den Hauselfen entzündet worden und gab eine wohlige wärme ab, doch der Boden der Kerker waren so kalt wie die Eisplatte auf einem See.

Die Kerzen im Raum gaben nur spärlich Licht aber es war genug um zu sehen, das Severus' Schlafzimmer in warmen Blautönen gestrichen war, eine Kombination aus Himmelblau und hellem ‚_royal'_ blau. Das Bett hatte hell blaue Tücher und dunkel blaue Verhänge welche mit weißen Kordeln zurück gebunden waren. Das Holz welches mit Sicherheit ein magisch da es in einem mystischem hellen blau leuchtete und aus diesem waren auch der Schrank und die Kommode geschreinert.

Langsam tratt er auf den kauernden zu und kniete sich vor ihn, Harry versuchte nicht die Hand nach Severus auszustrecken, da Severus doch nur zurück Schrecken würde.

„Severus, Severus, ich bin's Harry."

Keine Antwort.

„Severus…"

_ Sev… Sev… ich bin es, Harry. Harry, du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. _

Severus sah mit getrübten Augen auf, er konnte immer noch nicht die Gegenwart von der Vergangenheit unterscheiden doch die warme Stimme in seinem Kopf sagte ihm, dass er sicher sei.

Konnte er ihr vertrauen?

Ein vertrautes und warmes lächelndes Gesicht tauchte vor seinem Tagalbtraum auf und reichte ihm zuversichtlich die Hand.

_ Du brauchst keine Angst mehr zu haben, ich helfe dir. _

_ Du… Du hilfst mir? _

Harry war im ersten Moment etwas erschrocken als er Severus' berüchige Stimme hörte, doch die Antwort war keine Sache zum Nachdenken.

_ Ja, das werde ich. _

Severus blinkte und schaute zu Harry auf, wo war er jetzt schon wieder gelandet.

„W…was ist passiert?", fragte er.

Harry schaute Severus verdutzt an und schüttelte kurz darauf den Kopf. _‚Natürlich weiß er nicht was passiert ist. Als ob ich jemals, mehr wusste als, dass ich eine Panikattacke hatte.'_

Harry half Severus auf, setzte ihn auf die kannte seines Bettes und kniete sich vor den Zaubertrankmeister.

„Du hattest eine Panikattacke als du neben mir aufgewacht bist, aber keine Angst ich fange dich schon auf.", sagte Harry stetig, aber mit einer Note von Festigkeit die ausschließen lies, dass er Severus alleine in dieser Miesere lies.

„Eine Panikattacke?", fragte Severus, nicht begreifend wie er, ein Spion für den Orden des Phoenix eine solche Attacke haben konnte.

_ Ich bin erledigt, wenn der Dunkle Lord mich ruft und ich nicht einmal weiß was ich mache, wie will ich denn da mein Kind beschützen? Ich selbst kann den Cruciatus aushalten, aber das Kind… ich will es nicht verlieren. _

Harry schreckte hoch, Severus wollte noch einmal zu diesem… diesem Monster?

„Nein, du wirst dort nicht wieder hingehen. Du wirst dich und das Kind nicht durch den Falschplatzierten Wiedergutmachungssinn von dir in Gefahr bringen.", sprach Harry in einen standfesten Ton der keine Widerworte duldete wie Severus feststellen musste.

„Ab…aber w…was ist mit m…meinen Verpflichtungen d…dem Orden ge…gegenü…über?", stotterte der sonst so sprachfeste Mann.

„Kein aber, ich habe dies bereits mit Albus besprochen, es ist sein Problem, aber ich denke nicht, dass es ein wirkliches Problem für ihn darstellt. Als für die anderen im Orden zur Hölle mit denen, die riskieren nicht jedes Mal ihren Hals wenn sie zu den Treffen gehen. Ich wette mit dir das sich fast jeder in die Hose machen wird wenn ich sie auffordern werde deinen Platz ein zu nehmen. Die haben keine Ahnung was du immer durchmachst wenn du zu diesem Monster musst, und dann vertrauen sie dir nicht einmal 100 Prozent. Ich werde nicht dabei stehen und zusehen.", führte Harry auf.

Severus konnte nur noch staunen, als Harry seinen Standpunkt über ihn machte. Noch nie hatte ihn, den fetthaarigen Todesser, in einer solchen stärke verteidigt nicht einmal sein Mentor Albus hat es so in Worten gefestigt. Dies war jedoch nicht weil Albus ihn nicht verteidigen wollte und anderen somit einen Weg geben wollte ihn aufzuhalten, nein, weil er als Schulleiter es nicht besser konnte ohne Hogwarts zu gefährden.

„Severus, du bedeutest mir sehr viel, ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du noch einmal zu Voldemort gehst. Ich werde ihn vernichten und du wirst für immer von ihm befreit werden.", lächelte Harry.

„Danke.", sagte Severus mit tränen in den Augen.

„Verdammte Hormone"

„Du kannst den Hormonen noch nicht die Schuld für dein Verhalten geben, du bist noch nicht so weit in der Schwangerschaft oder?", fragte Harry.

Severus schaute und antwortete: „ Ich weiß nicht, ich weiß nicht wann…"

Severus ließ den Kopf hängen, er wusste nicht einmal wann sein Kind gezeugt wurde.

„Ich war noch nicht bei einem Heiler."

„Severus würdest du mit mir zu Poppy gehen, wenn ich mit dir mit gehe?", erkundigte sich Harry.

„Nein, die würden mir mein Kind nur weg nehmen. Niemand würde einem Todesser ein Kind anvertrauen, nicht einmal das Kind des Todesser's selbst.", weigerte sich Severus und umschlang mit den Armen seinen Unterleib in einer schützenden Geste.

Kopfschüttelnd griff er nach dem Kinn des vor ihm hängenden Gesichtes und hob es an.

„Denkst du wirklich ich würde das zulassen? Denkst du nicht, dass ich dich und das Kind bis zum letzten verteidigen werde?", fragte Harry.

Severus sah mit Hoffnung in den Augen zu Harry und sprach: „Niemand hat sich für mich eingesetzt ohne das er etwas als Gegenleistung verlangt hat, nicht einmal A…Albus."

Harry konnte sich nicht helfen er musste Severus in seine Arme nehmen.

„Schhh, Schhh." Murmelnd wiegte Harry sich und Severus immer wieder hin un her.

_ Severus, ich hab dir bereits gesagt, das ich alles machen werde um dich und dien Kind zu beschützen. Niemand, ich wiederhole, niemand wird dich verletzen. _

_ Lass mich nicht allein. _

_ Niemals. _

Nach dem sich Severus wieder Beruhigt hatte versuchte es Harry noch einmal.

„Komm wir gehen zu Poppy, oder noch besser sie kommt zu uns."

Und er gab Severus diesmal keine Gelegenheit ihm zu widersprechen, als er das Flohpulver in die Flammen warf.

„Madam Pomfrey, Hogwarts, Krankenflügel."

Die Matrone hatte keine 5 Sekunden später ihren Kopf im Feuer.

„Harry, was hat er diesmal wieder angestellt?", fragte Poppy seufzend.

„Nichts, aber könntest du nicht trotzdem runter in die Kerker kommen?"

„Ja, geh ein paar Schritte zurück, Harry Schätzchen.?

Und mit dem war sie auch schon an Harry's Seite.

Mit einem scharfen Blick fragte sie noch einmal: „Was ist mit Severus passiert Du kannst mir nicht sagen es ist nichts, wenn es deutlich etwas ist. Severus ist weißer als ich ihn jemals gesehen habe und er hat an nicht vorhandenen Fett verloren. Das ist nicht gut für seine Gesundheit, aber er will ja nicht auf mich hören und fettigere Sachen essen."

Poppy seufzte, sie wusste wirklich nicht was einem ihrer beiden Lieblingspatienten fehlte und dies machte sie ungehalten und oft sogar gereizt.

„Was das fettige Essen betrifft kann ich dir helfen. Severus' Onkel hat Severus einen Fluch an den Hals gehetzt, der dafür sorgt, dass er keine fetthaltige Nahrung zu sich nehmen kann. Er wollte seinen Jungen klein und schmächtig, wobei der _‚klein'_ Teil zum Glück nicht verwirklicht worden ist.", sagte Harry und wollte gerade fortfahren, als er von einem keuchen unterbrochen wurde.

Madam Pomfrey hatte die Untergeschobene Nachricht verstanden.

„Er ist doch nicht…, man hat doch nicht…, dass kann doch nicht sein. Er wurde vergewaltigt, von seinem eigenen Onkel und keiner hat es bemerkt. Nicht einmal ich, der ihn Jahr für Jahr wegen den Schlägen seines Vater's behandelte."

Tränen rannten über Poppy's Gesicht als ihr bewusst wurde wie sehr der Mann in seiner Jugend und Kindheit leiden musste eine Zeit in der er Geborgen und Geliebt hätte sein sollen.

„Poppy, das ist nicht alles…", versuchte Harry sie auf das unausweichliche langsam vorzubereiten.

„Was noch?", fragte Poppy zögernd, sie war sich nicht sicher ob sie noch weitere details verkraften konnte und noch weniger konnte sie glauben, das Severus ohne einen großen Emotionalen Schaden aus seiner Kindheit entkommen war. Das er bis jetzt noch keinen Zusammenbruch hatte war ein wurden.

„Severus wurde wie du weist auch unter Voldemort misshandelt, diese Misshandlungen beschränkten sich nicht nur auf körperliche und emotionale Misshandlung, sie ging so weit, das sie ihn vergewaltigten."

Poppy hatte es zu diesem Punkt schon erwartet, aber was Harry dann noch anhängte lies sie zusammen brechen.

„Und er ist Schwanger von einer der Vergewaltigungen.", schloss Harry ab.

Pomfrey sprang sofort auf wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und wechselte in den Heiler-Modus, den sie über die Jahre entwickelt hatte.

„Bring mich zu ihm, er wird einen gründlichen Check-Up benötigen und auch ein paar Vitamin-Aufbauer, wenn er das Kind wirklich austragen will.", sprach Poppy.

„Sag bloß nichts über einen Abbruch der Schwangerschaft, nicht nur würde Severus hysterisch werden, nein, ich würde auch um mein versprechen, ihn und das Kind zu schützen, nicht zu brechen, mit ihm sofort Hogwarts verlassen. UTZs oder nicht Severus ist meine 1. Priorität.", kam ihr Harry fast wütend entgegen.

Wie konnte sie es wagen nur daran zu denken, das Severus das Kind Abtreiben würde.

„Es tut mir Leid Harry, aber es gibt Opfer die es nicht ertragen können das Kind ihres Peinigers aus zu tragen, wenn dies hier nicht der Fall ist, werde ich es nicht wieder ansprechen.", sprach sie erleichtert.

Der Abbruch der Schwangerschaft bei einem Zauberer war nicht nur lebensgefährlich sondern hatte auch eine einscheidende Wirkung auf seine Magie, bis zu dem Punkt an dem er sie permanent verlieren sollte.

„Komm, er ist in seinem Schlafzimmer. Sei bitte sehr Vorsichtig mit dem was du sagst und vor allem sei du es sagst, nicht das du das nicht weist… ich plappere jetzt nur tut mir Leid, aber Severus hatte gestern wieder einen Nervenzusammenbruch. Diesmal jedoch glaube ich, dass er nicht mehr in seine Maske zurück schlüpfen kann, die er all die Jahre als Schutz getragen hatte, nicht das es gut währe meine ich…", seufzte Harry als seine Zunge ihn wieder über Meilen hinweg trug.

„Ist schon gut Junge ich werde mein bestes geben ihn nicht noch mehr auf zu regen.", beschwichtigte Madam Pomfrey und folgte Harry durch die Schlafzimmertür.

Severus hörte Madame Pomfrey in seinem Wohnzimmer ankommen und presste sein Ohr an die Tür.

„…_, wenn er das Kind wirklich austragen will." _

Severus erstarrte.

Harry hatte versprochen, dass ihm und dem Kind nichts passiert.

„… _mit ihm sofort Hogwarts verlassen, UTZs oder nicht Severus ist meine 1. Priorität."_

Bei diesem Übertragenen Gedanken fetzen beruhigte sich Severus wieder. Harry würde ihn nicht im Stich lassen.

Beruhigt und versichert, das er und sein Kind sicher waren legte sich Severus auf sein Bett und klammerte ein Kissen zu sich.

Wenige Minuten Später öffnete sich die Tür und Harry und Poppy traten ein.

„Hallo Severus, Harry hat mir gesagt, dass du meine Hilfe brauchst. Ich muss sehen ob das Kind gesund ist, Severus machst du bitte dienen Unterleb frei?", bat Poppy.

Severus began zu zittern.

_ Ich soll mich ausziehen? _

Harry verstand sofort als er Severus Gedanken auffing.

„Severus, nein, du musst dich nicht ausziehen. Du musst einzig und allein dein Nachthemd bis zu deinem Bauch hin hochschieben und deine Boxershorts etwas nach unten damit Poppy dein Kind untersuchen kann.", sprach Harry beruhigend auf seinen Freund ein, „Komm, lass dir helfen."

Nach einem verblüfften Nicken des Kopfes lies Severus sich tatsächlich helfen. Als Harry sich dann zurückziehen wollte um den Professor seine privatfaire zu geben, wurde seine Hand in seinen Eisernen Griff gefangen und nachtschwarze Augen blickten ihn flehend an.

„Ist es in Ordnung, wenn ich bei Severus bleibe, während du ihn untersuchst?", fragte Harry und Severus sah die Matrone bittend an.

„In Ordnung, aber wenn ich einen ganzen Scan machen muss könnt ihr beide keinen Körperkontakt haben. Ist das klar?", entgegnete Poppy in ihrer besten Heiler Stimme.

Beide ihre Lieblingspatienten wussten, das sie sich besser an die Anweisungen hielten, was die Heilerin ihnen vorschrieb, oder sie würden getrennt werden.

„Medicor. Nah, das Ergebnis war zu erwarten. Aber wir folgen am besten der Prozedur. Severus lass mich dir gratulieren du bist Schwanger.", versuchte Sie ihren Patienten etwas zu entspannen.

Die Nächsten Untersuchungen würden nicht so angenehm werden als das einfache untersuchen mit einem flick des Zauberstabs.

„Als ob ich nicht wüsste das ich schwanger bin.", schluckte Severus als er seinen Körper so wandte, das er seinen Kopf in die Kuhle z wischen Harry's Kopf und Schulter zu vergraben.

Harry drückte den schluchzen schüttelnden Körper eng an sich und strich ihm sanft über den Kopf.

„Es tut mir Leid Severus, ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen, ich wollte nur die Spannung in der Luft lösen.", erklärte Madam Pomfrey, „Ich muss noch untersuchen ob sich die Plazenta richtig befestigt hat und ob sie richtig geformt wurde."

„Nein, nein, nein, nein."

Severus zog sich an Harry hoch und umklammerte mit einer Hand die zum Körper hin angezogenen Beine und mit der anderen griff er das Material von Harry's Umhang und lies nicht mehr los.

„Bitte lass sie nicht an mich heran, bitte Harry. Sie soll mich nicht anfassen.", weinte Severus.

Harry schaute nur bewildert zu der Heilerin und versuchte den aufgebrachten Zauberer zu beruhigen.

SMASCH

Die Flasche „Traumlosenschlaf" Zaubertrank zerbarst und auch die Türen rüttelten in einem Wellensturm aus unkontrollierter Magie.

„Harry versuch deine Magie um Severus zu legen, die Auszerrung seiner Magiereserven kann für das Kind gefährlich werden.", rief Poppy durch den Wind der aufgekommen war.

‚_Das braucht sie mir nicht erst sagen, ich weiß wie sich es anfühlt auf Sparflamme zu laufen und das für Wochen. Doch WIE?'_

_ Severus, Severus ich bin da, ich lass niemanden an dich heran wenn du es nicht willst, Severus. Sev, komm schon, beruhig dich wieder, dieser Magische Malstrom ist weder für dich noch für dein Kind gut. _

_ **'Dein Kind'** sagt er immer, hat er nicht gesagt, das er sich an mich binden will? War das gelogen? Ich will kein Mitleid von ihm. _

_ Sev, ich binde mich nicht aus Mitleid zu dir, Severus, ich hatte bereits letztes Jahr Gefühle für dich, doch hätte ich mir nie träumen lassen, dass du es zulassen würdest und wenn du es willst werde ich auch den kleinen als mein eigen annehmen. Ich dachte nur es würde dich zu sehr aufregen wenn ich das Kind auch für mich beanspruche. _

_ Wirklich, du würdest uns als deine Familie annehmen? _

_ Ja wirklich. _

Wie als Antwort beruhigte sich der magische Malstrom langsam wieder als Severus seine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle bekam.

„Poppy gibt es keine andere Möglichkeit die Plazenta zu überprüfen ohne Severus unnötig zu berühren?", fragte Harry vorsichtig.

Poppy schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht das ich wüsste."

Severus versteifte sich wieder.

„Muggel haben eine Maschine die es möglich macht. Währe es möglich eine solche Maschine nach Hogwarts zu holen?"

„Ich habe noch nicht von einer solchen Errungenschaft der Muggel gehört. Aber sie nach Hogwarts zu bringen wird wohl nicht möglich sein."

„Die Geräte gibt's schon seit einiger zeit ein Ultraschallgerät, mittlerweile gibt es sie sogar so weit entwickelt, dass man das Kind in 3-D sieht und wenn wir diese Maschine nicht hierher bekommen müssen wir Severus eben zur Maschine bringen.", grinste Harry.

„Doch Harry wie willst du erklären, das Severus ein Mann ist, fragte Poppy erstaunt.

Harry blickte auf Severus, der ihn aus roten Augen anschaute, nur um sich wieder an Madame Pomfrey zu wenden.

„Die Einfachste Möglichkeit wäre es zu sagen, das es sich um eine Fehlgeschlagene Geschlechtsumwandlung handelt.", sagte Harry rot werdend.

„Geschlechtsumwandlung?", hauchte Severus fragend.

„es gibt in der Muggelwelt Männer und Frauen, die von sich selbst behaupten das sie im falschen Körper geboren wurden und die Plastischechirurgie, also eine Art der Operationen, die die Muggel durchführen können, ist mittlerweile soweit fortgeschrittne, das sie das Geschlecht einer Person in das gegensätzliche verwandeln können."

„Woher weist du soviel über dieses spezielle Fach?"

Madame Pomfrey wusste zwar, das Harry in seinen Prüfungen absichtlich Fehler machte, doch sie hatte keine Ahnung, das er so viel verheimlichte.

„Am Anfang habe ich nur für Möglichkeiten gesucht meine Narbe zu verdecken, oder sie gänzlich zu entfernen, doch nach einer weile habe ich begonnen ein fernstudium in Medizin zu absolvieren. Eine Studien Freundin ist ein Squib und so weiß sie wie sie mir das Studiumsmaterial zuschicken kann. Außerdem habe ich mich bereits für eine Ausbildung als Heiler beworben. Bei der Gelegenheit Poppy, kann ich dich ja gleich fagen. Was würdest du davon halten mich als Lehrling anzunehmen?"

„Einen Lehrling?"

Severus wusste nicht wie das eine Thema zum andere führen konnte, aber es war ja nur sein Leben, das zu ende ging.

„Ich nehme dich, wenn du dich bewirbst, aber jetzt zurück zum Problem auf der Hand. Du bist dir sicher, dass der Plan wirkt? Es wäre nicht gut wenn ein Muggel einen Schwangeren Mann sieht."

„Ich bin mir der Konsequenzen im klaren. Wir werden zu den Eltern meines Studienfreundes gehen. Beide sind Ärzte und in der Lage festzustellen ob alles in Ordnung ist. Schreiten wir weiter, Severus ich muss wissen ob du meinen Vorschlag annimmst. Merke das ich dich und das Kind auf jeden Fall beschützen werde, egal wie du dich entscheidest, doch bedenke den zusätzlichen Schutz den das Kind durch einen zusätzlichen Vater bekommt."

„Ich brauch nicht mehr zu überlegen, Harry.", sprach Severus mit einem lächeln als er Harry's Namen benutzte, „Ich nehme an."

„Großartig, und was ich dich noch fragen wollte Poppy, kann man nicht schon sagen was es wird, wir können das Kind nicht immer ‚das Kind' oder ‚es' nennen."

Poppy lächelte und strich mit ihrem Zauberstab noch einmal über den Unterleib von Severus und stutzte. Sie konnte noch nicht sagen was das Geschlecht des Kindes war aber es gab Unregelmäßigkeiten die sie nicht einordnen konnte.

„Was ist es Poppy?", fragte Harry besorgt.

Severus verspannte sich wieder, das konnte nicht gut für das Kind sein, oder?

„Wir werden deinen Vorschlag annehmen müssen und dieses Muggel Equipment zu rat ziehen. Ich kriege nur ungenaue antworten mit diesem Zauber... Severus wie lang… wie lang bist du schon schwanger, der Zauberspruch welche mir sagt wie weit du bist ist befährlich für dich und das Kind wenn ich nicht weiß wie die Plazenta platziert ist."

Severus zitterte, als er antwortete: „E…Es müssen nun gute drei Monate sein."

Danach klammerte er sich wieder an Harry.

Dieser hatte die Augen geschlossen, umarmte Severus fest um ihn einen Halt zu geben und zählte langsam von zehn zu null. Er wollte nicht, das Severus die Wut, die er für die Todesser empfand welche seinem Severus dies angetan haben, als etwas empfand, das was auf ihn gerichtet war.

‚_Mein Severus?'_

Harry fragte sich ob es gesund wäre Severus jetzt schon als seinen Partner anzusehen. Seveurs hatte lange Zeit keine Gleichberechtigte Bezihung gehabt, Harry würde sehr vorsichtig sein müssen wie er seine Sätze aufbaute. _‚Sein, ‚Mein'_ meinten nicht immer das man etwas total besitzt, nein, es meinte auch das er, Harry, sich um alles kümmern würde was Severus auch immer brauchen würde.

„Ich werde einen Termin bei diesen Ärzten machen, die du erwähnt hast. Pass auf ihn auf. Auch und Harry bevor ich es vergesse lass mich doch einmal noch einen Witz machen. Wo und bei wem muss ich den Termin machen, ich hab nicht nach den Namen gefragt?"

„Dress. Nenia, du erreichst sie unter Medical home."

Harry grinste.

Mit allen Informationen die sie bekommen konnte machte sich Madame Pomfrey auf den Weg zurück zu ihrem Krankenflügel.

Harry legte sich mit Severus immer noch an sich klammernd hin, wobei Severus seinen Kopf auf Harry's Brustkorb legte.

Das haar seines Professors streichelnd, dachte Harry: _ Niemand wird dir wehtun solange ich da bin um es zu verhindern. _

Harry war nicht so blöd Severus ein leeres Versprechen wie _‚Alles wird gut.'_ zu geben, er wusste Severus würde es ihm nicht glauben.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Nátus _lat. Sohn

_magister: _lat. Lehrer, Meister

Was haltet ihr davon?


End file.
